la ultima esperanza siempre es el amor combo niños
by cherman
Summary: el peor mal que haya existido sobre la faz de la tierra se ha liberado nuevamente y la unica esperanza de la humanidad recae en un grupo de chicos con habilidades especiales.deberan evitar la destruccion total con la ayuda de nuevos e inesperados amigos
1. discuciones por un amor no correspondido

**la ultima esperanza siempre sera el amor  
**

Bueno para comenzar este es un fic un poco fuera de la trama original de la serie pero solo un poco se añaden los supuestos nuevos personajes de la serie que van ha aparecer como no me se los nombres los invente excepto el de max ese si lo tome de un fic que lei de sandriitaw asi que gracias por la inspiracion

**Primer capitulo: discusiones por un amor no correspondido**

Era una mañana soleada en nova Nizza como era lo habitual. En la escuela encontramos a serio, paco, azul, pilar, Max y a Esteban (los nuevos personajes) 5 chicos normales de 14 años, en los que recaía la crucial labor de salvar a la ciudad de criaturas ancestrales conocidas como divinos

Esperando al maestre grinto un viejo maestro capoerista encargado de guiar a los 5 chicos en la lucha contra los divinos como los combo niños. Cuando este llego les propuso un entrenamiento tan especial como peligroso donde podrán mostrar las grandes habilidades obtenidas en 3 años de experiencia.

Como bien sabrán serio esta enamorado de azul aunque también Esteban al cual lo consideraba más un rival que como amigo. Fue precisamente una gran coincidencia que el maestre los eligiera como primeros participantes en el entrenamiento.

Serio: - por fin podré mostrarle a azul lo que realmente valgo como persona y como capoerista-

Esteban: -serio jamás podrá ganarme y con mi demostración are que azul se enamore de mi- serio estas listo

Serio: ya sabes que siempre lo estoy

Maestre: recuerden chicos que esto no es una competencia sino solo una demostración no se dejen guiar por su instinto animal. Listo COMIENZEN!!!

Serio comenzó con una fantástica demostración de piruetas y saltos invertidos

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la deslumbrante presentación de serio aunque en especial una chica allí presente

Esteban en voz baja: rayos serio es realmente bueno vencerlo será muy difícil pero debo hacerlo por azul

Maestre: muy bien serio se ve que realmente has aprendido mucho en estos últimos tres años

Serio: gracias maestre grinto

Grinto: bueno Esteban es tu turno a ver que nos tienes preparado

Estaban: claro maestre ahora comienzo-para ganarle ha serio tengo que hacer este movimiento pero es nuevo no lo he perfeccionado y es muy arriesgado pero lo are-

Esteban se preparo comenzó con una prometedora sesión de saltos pero en el intento de hacer su gran técnica algo ocurrió mal. No tomo el impulso necesario lo que lo llevo a estrellarse con la pared y fracturarse un brazo.

Todos preocupados fueron a ver como estaba Esteban. Azul fue la primera en llegar mostraba gran alteración por lo sucedido cosa que serio capto de inmediato llevándolo a concluir el gran afecto que azul tenia por el chico. Serio sentía como el corazón se le hacia pedazos lentamente quería romper en llanto pero guardando la compostura y sus lagrimas ayudo a atender a Esteban con su problema llevándolo a un hospital.

Allí estaban todos reunidos haciéndole compañía a Esteban en su recuperación

Paco: ¿valla como se siente un brazo roto? Duele

Todos:…-_-…

Paco: yo solo preguntaba

Azul: Esteban que bueno que ya te estas recuperando estaba tan preocupada

Pilar: si Esteban que era lo que tratabas de hacer. No habrás sido controlado por los alienígenas

Esteban: jeje no pilar a mi no me controlo nadie

Max: entonces que paso

Esteban: solo falle en mi movimiento es todo

Maestre: lo bueno que no fue nada serio y ahora estas en proceso de recuperación

Esteban: sip en 2 semanas estaré bien

Azul: me alegra mucho saberlo temí lo peor

Esteban se sonrojo a escuchar las palabras de azul. Fueron estas palabras lo que lo animo a declarársele frente a todos

Todos quedaron mudos azul no sabia que sentir su fantasía mas grande se cumplió. Sin pensarlo se abalanzo hacia el y lo beso tiernamente. Todos contemplaron la escena con alegría pero serio sintió que la vida se le acababa. La persona que siempre quiso lo dejo por otro lo único que pudo hacer es salir de la habitación sin hacer ruido para que nadie lo notara y se dirigió a la Terrasa del mas alto edificio de nova Nizza donde rompió en llanto desconsoladamente.

¿????: serio??

Una voz familiar surco los oídos del chico tigrillo. Se sorprendió mucho al ver quien era

Serio: PILAR!!!! Que haces aquí

Continuara….


	2. descubriendo nuevos sentimientos

**Segundo capitulo: descubriendo nuevos sentimientos**

Serio: PILAR!!!! Que haces aquí

Pilar: vine ha hacerte compañía es todo. Si me lo permites no?

Serio: si claro adelante

Pilar se sienta alado suyo. Observo embelesada las estrellas. Las consideraba en esta eoca del año las mas hermosas. Al Bjar la mirada noto que serio tenia una expresión melancólica en su rostro. Una expresión que nunca vio ella en los 11 años de amistad que tenían. Desde pequeños siempre fueron los mejores amigos. Pilar siempre lo recordaba como el chico mas alegre entusiasta confiable de toda nova Nizza de hecho fue gracias a él que ella sonríe hasta en las peores situaciones. Pero ahora no la mirada de serio no expresaba nada excepto tristeza soledad y desesperación. Pilar no soportaba verlo así le dolía ver a su mejor amigo sufrir. Tras 5 minutos de silencio incomodo pilar se atreve a preguntar:

Pilar: te pasa algo serio?

Serio:…

Pilar: serio… serio… SERIO!!!

Serio: ahhh ehhh que te ocurre pilar?

Pilar: eso te pregunto?

Serio: no nada

Pilar: nada? Estas seguro desde que llegue te comportas muy raro. No eres el mismo chico que conocí hace tiempo

Serio: lo siento pilar es que me han pasado muchas cosas últimamente

Pilar: -suspiro- es por lo de azul cierto?

Serio: 0_0 como lo supiste

Pilar: serio fuimos los primeros amigos. Nos conocimos desde que teníamos 3 años no hay secreto entre nosotros.

Serio: tienes razón pilar desde que era un niño fuiste mi mejor amiga. Siempre has estado ahí para ayudarme cuando he tenido problemas, acompañarme todos los días cuando mis padres murieron siempre jugábamos juntos en fin has hecho tantas cosas por mi que he perdido la cuenta pero ahora no creo que puedas hacer mucho.

Pilar: acaso no tienes confianza en mi? Lo dijo con un tono serio y con las manos en la cintura. Después de tantos años que pasamos juntos es increíble. Indignada enojada y a la vez triste

pilar estaba apunto de marcharse cuando el chico pelinaranjo le sujeta la mano con suavidad. Pilar no pudo evitar sonrojarse ya que ella siempre había estado enamorada de serio pero nunca pudo decírselo

Serio: no te vallas por favor pilar te necesito a mi lado. Enfrentar mi soledad sin ti a mi lado seria imposible

Pilar: sonrío dulcemente. No seas tonto serio nunca estarás solo siempre me tendrás a tu lado para ayudarte en lo que necesites.

En ese momento a serio sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba, pensamiento tras pensamiento sobre los buenos momentos que tuvo junto a pilary su inocente sonrisa cruzaban su mente.

Serio:-porque me siento así.no no no no puede ser acaso me estaré enamorando de pilar?- serio se sonrojaba cada vez mas cosa que pilar noto

Pilar: serio te pasa algo? Estas rojo acaso estas enfermo?

Serio: eh? No… no me pasa nada pilar no te preocupes- dijo sonrojado aun mas-

Pilar solo lo mira un poco extrañada pero termina sonriéndole dulce e inocentemente.

Pilar: que noche tan hermosa no lo crees así serio?

Serio: pero no tanto como tu?

Pilar: que?-sonrojada-

Serio- mas sonrojado aun-: eh... no tanto como tu… tu…tu CASA si eso… es

Pilar: ah… si claro gracias

Serio-pensando-: fiuuuu casi lo arruino todo pero ahora si estoy seguro de lo que siento, estoy enamorado de pilar

Pilar: serio ya es muy tarde porque no nos vamos a dormir además hace mucho frío brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Serio: valla pilar saliste de noche sin un abrigo si que eres muy descuidada- le sonríe tiernamente-

Pilar: jeje… si creo que lo soy

Serio: bueno como no quiero que te resfríes- entonces se saca el abrigo que llevaba puesto y se lo pone a pilar- mejor usa esto

Pilar: pero ahora el que se va ha resfriar eres tu

Serio: no importa además tu lo necesitas mas que yo- le vuelve a sonreír-

Pilar-sonrojada levemente-: gracias serio

Serio: no hay de que

Entonces serio la acompaño a su casa donde ella lo despidió con un beso en la mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar de nuevo. Posteriormente serio de dirigió a su casa hasta el otro día

Continuara…


	3. el despertar de la oscuridad

**Capitulo 3: el despertar de la oscuridad-el principio del fin-**

En las entrañas mas profundas de la tierra se podía ver una imagen incorpórea hecha de solo oscuridad quieta pensativa como si estuviera meditando algo

**¿?????: **Los divinos me han fallado muchas veces, incluso el magnifico el mas destructivo de ellos a demostrado ser un insignificante gusano. Me cuesta pensar que unos pobres niños hallan sido una espina molesta en mi renacer una vez mas en la tierra, increíble que hallan podido parar a la oscuridad. Pero no andaré con más contemplaciones ni con ellos ni con su patética raza que solo me ha causado proplemas es tiempo de que conozcan que es el verdadero terror.

De repente 3 figuras más aparecieron de la nada. Tenían armaduras oscuras grandes espadas blandían, pero cada una con un diseño característico ocultaban su rostro con una especie de tunica oscura también solo se le podía ver brillar sus ojos en un rojo fuego.

**¿????: **Leviatán, Set, Loki mis tres generales, vayan y hagan lo que les he dicho capturen a todos esos divinos y tráiganlos ante mi presencia la hora de su juicio ha llegado alfin.

Si amo- dijeron los 3 generales al unísono luego desaparecieron en una nube oscura-

En el mundo divino…

Buffalo: ohhhhhhhhhh… -bostezo- que bien dormí creo que es hora de un bocadillo mmm..... tengo hambre

Generalísimo: tu siempre tienes hambre seria raro que no la tuvieras

En ese momento llega elefanto

Elefanto: alguien menciono bocadillo también me estoy muriendo de hambre

Cerebrino: o genial… como se van a morir de hambre si son inmortales por todos los cielos

Buffalo: que bien llego el geniesito de la gran cabeza

Cerebrino: que no me digas así. Valla que incultos debería…

Pero en ese momento se escucho una gran explosión que provenía de un lugar cercano a ellos

Todos: que demonios fue eso…

Suerte, duplico, y muchos mas divinos cayeron a los pies de los cuatro divinos, ellos solo quedaron perplejos al verlos tan mal heridos, una rabia asesina los invadía solo querían venganza, destruir a los responsables de tan cruel acto.

Buffalo: quien fue el cobarde vamos muéstrate inténtalo con migo si eres tan valiente- dijo esto con una furia poco característica en el-

La respuesta no se hizo esperar tres figuras oscuras encapuchadas aparecieron frente a ellos blandiendo sus enormes espadas

Generalísimo: quienes son ustedes nunca los había visto en mi vida

Las tres figuras solo quedaron en silencio

Elefanto: es que no piensan responder, ni siquiera los conocemos porque hacen todo esto?

Uno de ellos hablo: por su fracaso- dijo el ente-

Todos: ¿fracaso?

Cerebrino: de que fracaso hablas MUESTRENSE DE UNA VEZ – dijo ya iracundo-

¿??: Como gusten

Cada uno se quito la capucha que los cubría revelando su rostro

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver que eran los rostros mas temibles y horripilantes que habían visto jamás, es que de hecho de solo de verlos sentían una emoción que ni nisiquiera sabían que tenían: el temor.

Generalísimo: quienes son todos ustedes? Dijo con una voz entre cortada y muy asustada

¿???: Somos los 3 generales infernales Leviatán, Set, y Loki fieles servidores del amo… su CREADOR

Todos: ¿CREADOR!!!!!!?

Set: así es hemos venido a llevarlos a todos ustedes ante nuestro amo la hora de su castigo ha llegado

Loki: no han podido desmantelar la confianza de los humanos, todo por su incompetencia al momento de enfrentar a los combo niños

Leviatán: así que prepárense para el juicio del amo patéticas criaturas

Después de esas palabras los 3 generales trasportaron e todos los divinos hacia la dimensión de su procedencia el nifelheim.

En el nifelheim…

Todos los divinos: en donde estamos?

Leviatán: arrodíllense seres inferiores ante de la presencia del amo

Buffalo: si no queremos que?

Loki lanzo una descarga que no dejo mas opción a los divinos que seguir lo que decían al pie de la letra

Una gran sombra se sitúo ante ellos, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de todos los divinos el temor se apodero de su ser al ver aquella figura oscura e incorpórea.

¿?????: Han hecho bien mis generales pueden retirarse

Los 3 generales: como ordene amo

Los generales se retiraron de inmediato dejando al creador con sus obras

¿?????: Acaso mis creaciones no pueden acabar con unos simples niños, han fracasado en su intento de traer caos durante 3 años son débiles e inútiles. No solo se han fallado a ustedes mismos si no que peor me han fallado y lo que mas odio es el fracaso.

Magnifico: pero ni siquiera sabemos tu nombre ni tu forma real, si eres tan fuerte por que no te encargaste tu mismo de destruir a esos niños?

El amo lo alzo por los aires telekineticamente una luz oscura rodio al magnifico torturándolo de adentro hasta fuera haciendo que este gruña de dolor

¿?????: Te atreves a cuestionarme? Tal vez les di el poder de la inmortalidad pero así como yo se las di también puedo quitársela y torturarlos hasta su muerte de formas que ni se imaginan. Luego de eso lanzo al divino hasta un muro donde callo inconsciente

Todos miraron horrorizados la escena, el divino mas fuerte cayo fácilmente ante el poder de ese ser

¿?????: Hace mucho tiempo yo era un dios el más fuerte de todos, protegía a los seres humanos al igual que los demás pero un día me canse decidí con mí poder volverme el amo. Ningún ser en el universo se me comparaba ni siquiera mis hermanos dioses podían hacerme frente. Pero un día un joven tonto pero valiente decidió retarme. El pobre era un iluso ni mi misma estirpe pudo como podía ese joven hacerme algo. Pero increíblemente lo hizo sacrifico su vida para sellar mi poder en el nifelheim nunca supe de donde saco tanto poder para realizar tal acto pero lo único que se ahora es que necesito buscar a su sucesor su sangre será la llave para liberarme de esta maldita prisión como el supremo gobernante de este universo. Para eso los cree pero no pudieron hacer ni eso por tal perdida serán encarcelados eternamente en el reino de los muertos. nos les quitare la inmortalidad pero si los condenare ha ser atormentados dia y noche por resto de la eternidad

Terminado de decir esto el amo simplemente los hizo desaparecer del nifelheim.

¿?????: Vaya, por lómenos los divinos no fueron un rotundo fracaso. Sus mentes están inundadas de recuerdos de un niño en especial y que según veo tiene un corazón tan valiente como noble al igual que el joven que me sello en este lugar.

En ese momento el ser llamo a los generales que aparecieron de inmediato

¿?????: Leviatán, set, Loki mis fieles sirvientes esta nueva misión que les encomiendo tiene gran relevancia hay un joven que necesito que me lotraigan ante mi. Necesito que me traigan a SERIO de los combo niños.

Los generales asintieron con la cabeza y desaparecieron para cumplir la orden de su amo.

Continuara…


	4. despues de la tormenta viene mas torment

**Cuarto capitulo: Después de la tormenta viene más tormenta**

Los seis combo niños fueron citados en una sede subterránea secreta en nova nizza por el maestre grinto ya que este tenia un anuncio muy importante que decirles. Cuando estos llegaron se encontraron con un santuario reliquia de todos los antiguos maestres que alguna vez existieron.

Maestre grinto: chicos los he traído aquí para que observen la última instancia de los caídos en combate.

Max: ¿caídos en combate? Quiere decir que…

Maestre grinto: así es Max todos estos fueron antiguos guerreros que murieron en la guerra contra los divinos

Azul: supongo que todos eran maestros capoeiristas no?

Maestre grinto: no azul. La capoeira no es el único arte marcial que se practica. En este planeta existen muchos grupos de combo niños ustedes no son los únicos cada uno de esos grupos especializados en una de las seis ramas del arte marcial.

Paco: un momento si hay mas combo niños aparte de nosotros como es que nunca habíamos sido enterados de ello.

Maestre grinto: al igual que ustedes están muy ocupados enfrentándose a otros tipos de divinos por lo que la socialización a larga distancia no le es posible.

Paco: ya veo

Maestre grinto: pero lo mas importante es mencionarles la historia de esta mascara- el maestre señala una mascara muy maltrecha ajada y sucia-

Pilar: esa? Pero parece que nadie la ha lavado en siglos

Maestre grinto: eso es precisamente lo que ocurrió, esa mascara perteneció al sabio de los 6 caminos el primer maestre experto en las seis ramas del arte marcial. El primer maestre conocido

Serio: y porque era tan especial? Digo no aparte de ser experto en seis tipos de combate

Maestre grinto: cuenta la leyenda de que el sabio de los 6 caminos fue el más joven de todos los tiempos tenía su edad cuando fue considerado como tal pero lo más importante es que se dice que era el elegido de los dioses.

Todos: elegidos de los dioses? Acaso ellos no eran un mito- dijo azul-

Maestre: nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta pero se cuenta que lucho contra el origen de todos los males, la oscuridad encarnada, un ente que ni los mismos dioses podían encarársele

Serio: pero si ni los dioses pudieron como él lo logro?

Maestre grinto: la leyenda dice que dio su vida para sellar el poder de la bestia en lo más recóndito del infierno el nifelheim.

Todos quedaron impresionados sobre la historia que el maestre grinto les contó. Pero cuando el maestre grinto les iba ha dar la ultima noticia el teimbau(o como se llame esa especie de arco que usa para tocar) comenzó a sonar solo pero mucho mas fuerte que lo usual, el sonido se hacia cada vez mas intenso lo que causo que la cuerda se rompiera.

Max: maestre grinto que pasa?

Maestre grinto: chicos estamos por enfrentarnos al divino más fuerte con el que hallamos luchado por precaución tanto el maestre cabeza como yo iremos posiblemente este sea el mayor reto de nuestras vidas

Maestre cabeza: tengo un mal presentimiento de esto

Todos se pusieron sus mascaras y fueron hasta el centro de la ciudad pero se extrañaron al no encontrar nada

Paco: donde esta nuestro enemigo?

Esteban: no lo se pero tenemos que estar atentos a todo este enemigo debe ser muy peligroso

Max: o enemigos

Todos: que?

Max: miren arriba

Todos alzaron la vista viendo 3 figuras flotando encima de ellos, con armadura oscura y que blandían espadas con diseños particulares para cada uno, todos quedaron paralizados de terror nunca en su vida habían visto seres tan terroríficos, todos excepto serio pareciera como si ya los hubiera conocido antes

Leviatán: somos los 3 generales infernales Leviatán, Set y Loki venimos por el que llaman serio

Serio: por mi? Porque me buscan a mi que quieren con migo?

Loki: son órdenes específicas de nuestro amo llevarte ante él así que no te resistas o esta gente sufrirá las consecuencias

Paco: no nos importa quienes sean pero no se llevaran a nuestro amigo mientras podamos evitarlo

Pilar: los combo niños siempre nos ayudamos- dice esto acercándose a serio cosa que hace que se sonroje como era normal-

Max: siempre te apoyaremos serio

Esteban y azul: así es

Serio: gracias chicos no se que haría sin ustedes

Jajajajajajaja-los tres generales se ríen

Set: son realmente insensatos todos ustedes los humanos realmente piensan que pueden hacernos frente?

Pilar: peleamos con todos los divinos por que no con ustedes?

Jajá jajá-se volvieron a reír los generales-

Maestre cabeza: que les causa tanta gracia?

Loki: ustedes patéticos monos, a todos los divinos los encarcelamos en la dimensión de los muertos donde son torturados eternamente creyeron que esos deprimentes seres podían ser rivales para su creador?

Todos: CREADOR!!!!!!?

Leviatán: así es nuestro amo es el creador de los divinos y de la oscuridad misma

Todos al instante recordaron la leyenda que el maestre les consto lo que los estremeció por un momento

Azul: dijiste la oscuridad misma?

Leviatán: lo que oíste insignificante humana

Esteban: oye no puedes hablarle así ha azul

Dicho esto se abalanzo hacia los generales conla actitud de destruirlos por lo que le dijeron a la chica que ama, pero cuando iba a propinar un golpe Leviatán lo agarro del cuello acfisciandolo.

Azul: suéltalo bestia repugnante- grito enfurecida-

Se abalanzo hacia ellos como lo hizo su amado pero esta vez Loki la sostuvo con una sola mano aprisionándola con fuerza, solo basto unos segundos para que esteban y pilar cayaeran inconcientes ante los generales.

Set: que imprudentes son los humanos y que tontos también no se dan cuenta que luchan contra lo inevitable? Nos llevaremos ha serio y no podrán hacer nada al respecto

Finalizado esto Loki y Leviatán lanzan a azul y Esteban respectivamente y se abalanzan para atrapar a serio. Pero pilar se interpone saliendo de improvisto y proporcionándole un buen golpe a Set. Pero parece que este ni se inmuto.

Pilar: pero que?

Set: chiquilla insolente pagaras por tu osadía-la aprisiono en un aura oscura- sentirás el poder de la marca de maldición-se preparo para aplicársela sacando una garra muy afilada de su mano- a mencione que esto puede doler un poco?-le enterró la garra causando que esta gritara de dolor-

Serio: PILAAAAAAAAR!!!!!- grito el joven tigrillo desesperado

Set la dejo caer en los brazos de serio, este no pudo hacer mas que llorar ante el estado de la persona que mas quería

Serio: QUE LE HAS HECHO MALDITO ENJENDRO!!!!!!!!!

Set: yo? Nada solo le aplique una marca de muerte, en siete dias exactamente cuando sean las 12 de la noche ella caerá muerta sin mas remedio. Pero lo mejor de todo esto es que no existe cura jajajaja-rió siniestramente-

En ese preciso instante azul y Esteban despiertan del desmayo y lo primero que vieron fue la triste escena de pilar y serio.

Serio: pagaran pagaran por lo que le hicieron ha pilar_ dice esto dejando en el piso ha la chica morena- LO JURO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Una luz brillante rodea a serio posteriormente a todo el grupo

Loki: que? Que es lo que esta pasando porque comenzaron a brillar?

Leviatán: parece que ese joven serio de alguna forma les esta brindando mas poder.

Loki: pero como es posible?

Set: posiblemente esto ratifique las sospechas de nuestro amo ese chico talvez sea el descendiente de Zulu el mortal que lo sello hace siglos.

La luz que rodea a los chicos y a los maestres se hace mas intensa haciendo que se trasformen sin necesidad de tótems: paco el toro, serio el tigrillo, azul el águila, Max la pantera, Esteban el oso, el maestre grinto el mono y el maestre cabeza, la libélula

Serio: es hora de pelear y mandar a estos seres de vuelta a su dimensión están listos?

Los demás: SI

Paco, Max y el maestre grinto van contra Leviatán, azul, Esteban y el maestre cabeza van contra Loki mientras que serio confronta a Set.

Leviatán: parece que va ha ser una pelea interesante?

Loki: veamos cuanto poder poseen en realidad los combo niños?

Set: creo que esto me va ha gustar

la batalla contra los generales es intensa, pero los chicos parecen ceder ante el poder de estos seres que no muestran ni el mas minimo signo de cansansio es mas pareciera que estuvieran jugando con ellos.

Loki: que pasa? pensaba que iban ha ser un reto mayor, se supone que vencieron a TODOS lo divinos ¿no? jajaja patetico

Leviatan: que aburrido es esto. espero que Set se divierta mas de lo que nosotros aqui

paco, max, azul y los maestres no lo pueden creer todos los ataques que mandan no surten efecto ante esos demonios, que no hacen si no reirse ante sus inutiles intentos. mientras tanto Set que se enfrenta a serio se comienza burlarce de él y de sus amigos cosa que a serio lo enfurece aun más.

Set: ya te lo dijimos insignificante mono a ti y a tu grupo de fastidiosos mortales no están a la altura de nosotros.

Serio: jamás nos rendiremos y lo sabes bien. Nunca me llevaran ante tu tonto amo.

Set se enfureció al escuchar esas palabras en consecuencia le proporciono un fuerte golpe a serio dejándolo mal herido

Set: NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A DECIR ESO MALDITO MORTAL!!! – ahora con mas calma y acercándose a serio- cuando se derrame tu sangre en el ritual de iniciación ahí estaré satisfecho mas aun con lo que le hice a tu amiga jaja

Serio no soporto escuchar eso una rabia incontenible comenzó ha apoderarse de él. Fugazmente le proporciono un golpe ha Set. Pero este era especial le había hecho daño

Set: uhhhhh… como es posible que tu me puedas lastimar- dijo esto mirando a la posición contraria donde estaba el pero cuando volteo- 0_0 que es eso?

Un aura brillante rodeaba a serio tan brillante como una estrella Set solo se cubría la cara por lo deslumbrante de la luz.

Serio: retráctate, retráctate RETRACTATEEE!!!!!!!

Serio ataca a Set con estilos deferentes a la capoeira impartida por el maestre grinto hace tres años de hecho utiliza 6 estilos diferentes de lucha dejando a Set fuera de combate

Set: es imposible, como tu, pero no puedes…

Serio agarra la espada de Set y sonríe

Serio: es que aun no lo entiendes? La luz siempre prevalecerá sobre la oscuridad en todas sus formas es por eso que ustedes nunca nos vencerán

Set: ese pensamiento fue lo que llevo a la muerte a tu antecesor, pobre tonto, murio por el cariño de una mujer pero al final no pudo desircelo iendose de este mundo solo pudriendose en su propia tristeza y al igual que él tú morirás tarde o temprano por una causa perdida, y cuando ese dia llegue me regocijare en tu tumba y usare tus huesos como ornamentas de mi armadura jajajajajaja- rio fuertemente-

serio-pensando con expresion confundida-: antecesor de que esta hablando-las palabras de set retumbaron en su cabeza llegando a él un sin fin de preguntas que no podia responder-

Serio solo frunció el seño y traspaso a Set con su misma espada causando que este desapareciera en una nube de oscuridad.

Serio: eso fue por ti pilar

Loki: imposible ha vencido a set

Leviatán: tenemos que irnos vendremos por serio en otra oportunidad

Los dos generales restantes terminan la batalla mandando a volar a los demás combo niños con una facilidad posteriormente desaparecieron en el aire.

Cuando se recuperaron del daño todos miraban con sorpresa y asombro a serio no podían creer que él solo haya vencido a un general infernal

Paco: carai serio realmente lo venciste

Serio:…

Max: serio que te ocurre?

Todos: SERIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Serio- con una tranquilidad absoluta- si que paso?

Maestre grinto: hijo te ocurre algo acaso te afecto mucho esta batalla?

Serio: no maestre es solo que….- serio pensó en un momento las palabras de Set-

Flash back

Set: chiquilla insolente pagaras por tu osadía-la aprisiono en un aura oscura- sentirás el poder de la marca de maldición-se preparo para aplicársela sacando una garra muy afilada de su mano- a mencione que esto puede doler un poco?-le enterró la garra causando que esta gritara de dolor-

Serio: PILAAAAAAAAR!!!!!- grito el joven tigrillo desesperado

Set la dejo caer en los brazos de serio, este no pudo hacer mas que llorar ante el estado de la persona que mas quería

Serio: QUE LE HAS HECHO MALDITO ENJENDRO!!!!!!!!!

Set: yo? Nada solo le aplique una marca de muerte, en menos de una semana antes de las 12 PM ella caerá muerta sin mas remedio. Pero lo mejor de todo esto es que no existe cura jajajaja-rió siniestramente-

Fin del flash back

Maestre cabeza: que tiene la chica?

Serio entonces partió en llanto

Azul: que te pasa serio?- no soportaba verlo así de hecho nadie soportaba verlo así-

Serio contó lo que Set le hizo a pilar y lo que le pasaría a todos los ahí presentes nadie podía creerlo una buena amiga esta apunto de morir y no podrían hacer nada para salvarla, eran incontenibles las lagrimas

Serio: encontrare una forma de salvarte pilar lo prometo- dijo esto con unas lagrimas aun cayendo y mirando al cielo-

Continuara…


	5. lo ultimo que se pierde es el amor

**Quinto capitulo: lo último que se pierde es el amor verdadero**

Pasaron dos días desde el primer encuentro de los combo niños con el trío infernal y del desafortunado incidente ocurrido a pilar permaneciendo aun inconciente hasta ahora. Todo el grupo de chicos se encuentra en la escuela excepto serio asunto que llevo a preocuparlos un poco.

Paco: oigan alguno sabe donde esta serio? Ha faltado dos días a clase

Esteban: y tampoco ha ido a los entrenamientos que le habrá pasado?

Max:no lo se, no es muy normal en el faltar a clases o a los entrenamientos siempre ha sido muy puntual en todo ese asunto

Azul: estoy muy preocupada por él desde que peleamos contra los generales a actuado muy raro

Esteban: todos lo estamos azul-. Dice esto colocando su mano en su hombro lo que reconforto a la rubia-

Mientras tanto en la casa de pilar se encuentra sus padres muy angustiados por que su hija no ha reaccionado en 2 días.

Mama: mi hijita cuando despertara verla cada día así es un martirio no se cuanto mas pueda soportar?

Papa: tranquila cariño el doctor dijo que estaría bien solo toca esperar una respuesta de su parte. Apropósito jovencito,¿ serio cierto?

Serio: si señor

Papa: haz llevado a mi hija al hospital, la haz traído hasta aquí y haz permanecido estos dos días alado de nuestra hija apoyándonos moralmente debes sentir algo muy grande por ella o me equivoco

Serio- sonrojado-: bueno…señor….es….que…yo... usted sabe ella es mi mejor amiga y…. bueno….eh…. solo eso- cabizbajo y aun ruborizado-

En ese instante se escucha una voz en la sala muy familiar para todos ellos en especial para serio

Pilar: mama, papa, que ha pasado? - dijo un poco soñolienta y aun aturdida-

Mama, papa: PILAR HIJA ESTAS BIEN!!!!- se levantan y corren ha abrazarla-

pilar dirige su mirada hasta donde se encuentra el chico de la gran melena. Ambos se miran fijamente ninguno podía creer lo que veía, por una parte pilar se sorprendió de encontrar a serio en su casa y por otra serio quedo impresionado al ver que pilar al fin se había recuperado

Pilar: serio-dijo en un tono bajo pero sin ocultar su alegría- que haces aqui?

Mama: hija, este joven fue quien te trajo hasta acá y estuvo cuidándote junto con nosotros estos dos días que estuviste inconciente.

Pilar: enserio hiciste todo eso por mi? Y la escuela? Que paso?

Papa: este jovencito se reuso a dejarte mientras estabas en tu estado. Eres muy afortunado hijita parece que este chico te aprecia y mucho.

Pilar- sonrojada-: no se como agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi serio. -En eso se acerca y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla-

Serio-sonrojado-: que tu estés bien es suficiente agradecimiento para mi.-pilar se sonroja aun mas-Eh… pilar puedo hablar contigo un minuto a solas? Si es que tus padres lo permiten claro?

Mama: claro que pueden hablar solos, de paso nos pueden decir cuando va ha ser la boda? Uy, siempre quise tener nietos

Pilar-sonrojadísima-: MAMAAA!!!!!

Serio -igual de sonrojado solo quedo sorprendido por el comentario de la señora y paso a reír de manera un poco irónica-

Mama: solo decía, es que se ven tan lindos juntos

Pilar-mas sonrojada-: tu nunca cambias verdad mama

Papa: ven querida dejemos a los tortolitos solos tienen que hablar de algo importante

Pilar-coloradísima- PAPAAAA!!!! TU TAMBIEN?

Los dos señores solo se dirigieron a la cocina con una picara sonrisa dejando a pilar y a serio completamente solos.

Pilar: ahora si serio de que querías hablar?

Serio: bueno quería decirte que yo… eh…..que tuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Pilar: si que yo que?

Serio-colorado como nunca-: bueno es que esto es muy difícil para mi-pensando vamos serio hazlo de una maldita vez díselo-

Serio recurrió a agarrarle las manos con ternura, por lo que pilar se sonroja

Serio: lo que quería decirte es que yo te…

En ese momento tocan la puerta

Serio-pensando-: o por favor, un poco enojado

La mama de pilar abre la puerta

Mama: pilar son tus amigos, los voy a dejar pasar

cuando paco, azul, max y esteban entraron a la casa dirigiendose a la sala se encontraron con una pilar completamente recuperada y activa como antes.

Azul: PILAR TE RECUPERASTE-azul la abraza con mucha alegría- me alegra tanto que estes bien

pilar- le corresponde el abrazo-: a mi tambien azul

Max: serio estabas todo este tiempo aquí? Jajaja estaban pilar y tu solos? Haciendo que? Cosas ilegales?

Serio: de que rayos estas hablando Max?-un poco furioso- estaba cuidando a pilar es todo

Max: si claro- lo dijo en un tono picaron-

Esteban: así que fue por esto que faltaste 2 días a la escuela, quien lo diría, parece que quieres mucho a pilar

en ese momento tanto serio como pilar que aun abrazaba ha azul se sonrojaron

Paco: serio puedo hablar con tigo a solas un momento?

Serio-extrañado-: de acuerdo

Se dirigen afuera

Paco: te gusta pilar cierto?

Serio-sonrojado-: no? Como crees, que te hizo pensar eso?

Paco-_-: por que te sonrojaste cuando te lo pregunte

Serio: y creí que eras el despistado de grupo jajaja

Paco: jajá jajá…-lo piensa un minuto- OYE!!!!

Serio: tranquilo que fue solo una broma relájate,-con una expresión seria pero nostálgica- tienes razón paco, pilar fue mi primera y mejor amiga pero parece que el falso amor que sentía por azul me opacaba mis verdaderos sentimientos por pilar.

Paco: y que piensas hacer al respecto serio?

Serio: paco casi me le declaro a pilar, no se de donde saque valor para hacerlo pero lo único que se es que casi lo logro pero después de esto no creo volver a tener ese valor.

Paco: eres mi mejor amigo serio y como tal permíteme decirte que eres la persona más noble que he conocido, siempre estas pendiente de los demás, procuras que las personas se sientan bien acosta de tu propia felicidad si alguien puede hacer esto eres tú.

Serio: gracias paco, eres un verdadero amigo, como puedo agradecerte

Paco: solo no lo arruines con pilar

Serio: es un hecho

En lo más recóndito del nifelheim

¿??????: Fracasaron? Ustedes mis generales fracasaron?

Loki: lo siento amo parece ser que ese mortal es realmente poderoso fue capaz de vencer a set

¿????: Como es posible que un mortal haya podido vencer a uno de ustedes ni siquiera zulu, el humano que dio su vida para sellarme fue capaz de tal hazaña. Parece ser que este humano es en verdad especial su sangre será el néctar necesario para liberar mi máximo poder el cual fue sellado hace eones

Leviatán: entonces cuales son sus decretos ahora señor? Solo una palabra bastara para cumplir su voluntad

¿???????: Tranquilo Leviatán mi leal general, es hora que tome las riendas de este asunto, es el momento que la oscuridad pura vuelva a caminar sobre la tierra. DIABORON volverá a reinar sobre todas las cosas. Continuara…


	6. cuando la maldad vuelve a caminar

**Capitulo sexto: cuando la maldad vuelve a caminar**

Diadoro: Gómez estoy cansado de que siempre esos divinos fallen? Cuantos de esas cosas no hemos liberado y cada una fracaso inútilmente?

Gómez: le aseguro Diadoro que este divino le ayudara ha volverse alcalde fácilmente

Diadoro: si me pagaran un dólar por cada vez que dices eso seria rico… eh… bueno talvez no rico pero tendría un yate.

Diadoro ve como Gómez prepara la maquina para liberar el divino pero como siempre se impacienta y entra en una de sus rabietas

Diadoro: que te demora Gómez? Quiero ese divino ya.

Gómez: esto lleva su tiempo jefe no es tan fácil

Diadoro: mmm… bueno pero date prisa. Me estoy haciendo viejo de solo verte.

Gómez: esto esta tardando un poco jefe porque no da una vuelta y hace algo para distraerse un rato mientras yo termino de arreglar la maquina le parece?

Diadoro: si que bien are algo productivo como ver el pasto crecer.

2 horas después

Gómez: jefe ya termine podemos liberar el divino

Diadoro-zzzz-: mama no quiero el brócoli sabes que no me gusta, que soy que?

Gómez: eh… jefe… jefe…-saco un megáfono- JEFE!!!!

Diadoro: que que ya estamos en guerra a las trincheras todos- dijo algo aturdido, asustado y soñoliento a la vez-

Gómez: no jefe ya podemos liberar el divino la maquina esta lista

Diadoro: ya era hora sentí que hiberne todo un mes, bueno hagámoslo

Gómez activa la maquina pero no pasa nada. Parece como si el divino no estuviera ahí

Gómez: que raro por que no responde el divino?

Diadoro: y yo como voy ha saber el científico loco aquí eres tu

Gómez: pero no se que pudo pasar el divino debió ser convocado algo raro esta pasando aquí

Diadoro: a genial, primero los divinos siempre son vencidos ahora ni responden, como llegare ha ser alcalde

¿????: Así que tienes sed de poder y gloria?- dijo una voz macabra-

Diadoro: quien dijo eso? Su voz parece como salida de película de terror

¿????: Yo puedo hacer tu sueño realidad pero solo tienes que liberarme

Diadoro: como puedo saber si eres confiable?

¿????: Los divinos te fallaron cierto?

Diadoro: como lo supiste?

¿????: no importa como lo supe lo que importa es que te puedo hacer alcalde en solo un instante lo único que pido es que me liberes

Diadoro: esta bien pero que tengo que hacer?

¿????: Tráeme 20 personas a la cima de la montaña mas alta de nova nizza ahí encontraras un altar con una plataforma solo tienes que ponerlos encima y ya

Diadoro: veinte personas y como sugieres que consiga tantas personas?

¿????: Eso va por cuestión tuya recuerda solo tienes que hacer lo que te dije y tu sueño de hacerte alcalde se cumplirá es una promesa

Diadoro: muy bien lo are

¿????: Una cosa mas tiene que ser antes de las tres de la tarde o sino el contrato se cancelara

Diadoro: QUE? Pero solo falta una hora para eso

Entonces la voz desaparece dejando a diadoro en la inopia

Gómez: jefe como llevaremos a tantas personas a la cima de la montaña en tan poco tiempo?

Diadoro: no lo se pero tenemos que hacerlo a toda costa, mi futuro esta en juego

Pasaron unos minutos ni a ninguno de los dos se le ocurría alguna buena idea. Bueno a uno de los dos

Diadoro: vamos Gómez piensa en algo rápido

Gómez: ya lo tengo porque no usamos mi maquina tele transportadora podemos elegir a las personas y trasportarlas a la cima en un instante

Diadoro: esplendido, ya estoy tan cerca de ser alcalde que puedo olerlo. Ay no es mi fondiu que ya esta listo- prueba un bocado- mmm… que rico

Paso media hora todo estaba listo para trasportar a los ciudadanos y de hecho no se hicieron esperar, uno a uno las personas fueron llevadas a la cima

Diadoro: perfecto todo esta saliendo a pedir de boca

Se volvió a escuchar la voz macabra en el aire cuando las veinte personas estaban en posición

¿????: Bien hecho has traído a las 20 personas como te dije

Diadoro: si diadoro siempre cumple sus promesas

¿????: Ya veo hazte a un lado que es hora del ritual?

Diadoro y Gómez: ritual?

Entonces el alma de las veinte personas se desprendió de su cuerpo siendo estas absorbidas en un vértice negro

¿????: Jajajajaja-reía siniestramente- por fin el sello se ha roto. Con estas almas que este humano ingenuo me dio volveré a caminar por la tierra de nuevo. Es hora de que cada ser en este universo tiemble denuevo con la llegada de DIABORN.

La tierra entera comenzó a temblar, el cielo se oscureció el planeta fue inundado por los sonidos estrepitosos de los relámpagos. El vórtice negro comenzó a tomar forma de una persona inmensa de complexiones terroríficas cubierto de una tunica negra. Descendió lentamente cubierto de un aura negra

Diaboron: el vuelto a la tierra y es hora de que tome posesión de ella.

Diadoro: ehhh… disculpe señor diaboron

Diaboron -voltea la mirada hacia diadoro- : que quieres mortal?

Diadoro: no te olvidas de un detallito? Me prometiste que me harías alcalde

Diaboron: acaso crees que yo el ser mas poderoso tendría deudas pendientes con un simio. Pero me liberaste creo que te daré el honor a ti y a tu compañero de ser un bocadillo

Diadoro y Gómez: BOCADILLO!!!!!!!!!!?

Diaboron solo separo sus almas de su cuerpo prosiguiendo a comérselas. Dejando el cuerpo de los dos sin vida tirados en el suelo

Diaboron: Loki, Leviatán preséntense

Al instante las figuras de los generales aparecieron arrodillándose ante él

Diaboron: mis generales la época de los humanos acabo llego el momento de que este planeta arda en llamas. Pero para ello necesitamos a nuestro ejército de vuelta así que- levanta una mano- renazcan de la cenizas mi legión oscura

Hordas y hordas de soldados encapuchados negros aparecieron en un mar de oscuridad no poseían rostro y eran de varios tipos aunque se denotaban por el tipo de armas que usaban.

Diaboron: ahora que todo mi ejército esta reunido llego la hora de hacerle una visita formal a la llave que desatara mi verdadero poder sobre este planeta. Tenemos que visitar a SERIO.


	7. un encuentro inesperado

**septimo capitulo: un encuentro inesperado**

todos los combo niños se encontraban en la escuela era epoca de examenes y no habia tiempo que perder. eran 5 examenes uno cada dia y cada uno valia un sesenta porciento del puntaje total del año.

serio: por que valdran tantos esos examenes? siento que mi cabeza va ha estallar

pilar: no seria la unica vez que pasa jaja

serio: que insinuas pilar

pilar: no nada dijo sarcasticamente mientras se volvia a reir a carcajadas

esteban: si supieron que el ultimo examen es en parejas?

paco: en serio? parece que si pierdo no persere solo vaya que bien. aproposito esteban con quien te haras?

esteban: bueno yo ya me hize con azul

max: como raro

esteban: con cara de demonio ¿ que?

max: con cara de minimo nada nada solo decia jeje

paco: pues creo que me hare con max ya que supongo que serio se hara con pilar ¿ no es sieeerto seriiio?

serio- sonrojado-: bueno si es que pilar quiere

pilar: y por que no? siempre he trabajado mejor con serio. hacemos un buen equipo ademas... en ese momento el maestre grinto llega y los cita en el salon de entrenamiento para un mensaje urgente en menos de un minuto llegaron donde encontraron maletas llenas de proviciones como si fuera para una excursion o un campamento

azul: maestre grinto para que son todas esas cosas?

pilar con la espontaneidad de siempre: NOS VAMOS DE CAMPAMENTO siiii siiii siii que divertido

maestre grinto: no pilar no se van de campamento realizaran una mision muy importante fuera de nova nizza

paco: importante? pero maestre no conocemos mas que nova nizza. mas alla estariamos tan perdidos como adan en el dia de las madres

maestre grinto: no quiero asustarlo chicos pero cuando el maestre cabeza y yo fuimos a una expedicion por la montañas de nova nizza vimos como los generales abedecian a otro ser el cual parece responder al nombre del amo de quien hablaban en la pelea que tuvimos con ellos. ese ser era aun mas terrorifico que los dos demonios. nos ocultamos en los arbustos cuando esa criatura libero de la nada un ejercito, legiones tras legiones de guerreros que nos superan en proporciones de mil a uno

maestre cabeza: es por eso que necesitamos que cada uno se valla a una de las seis regiones del planeta donde pediran a los combo niños de ahi que se nos unan en la batalla. solos no tenemos ni la mas minima oportunidad

max: pero como los convenceremos se supone que ellos no nos conocen ni nosotros a ellos?

maestre cabeza: ese es la cuetion tienen que encontrarlos en el menor tiempo posible y convencerlos de unirsenos sino sera nuestra destruccion segura

maestre grinto: chicos esta es la mision mas grande que van ha enfrentar de esto depende nuestra supervivencia y de toda la humanidad

todos mostraban una expresion decidida pero no podian ocultar el temor de que se iban ha enfrentar al peor enemigo que jamas tuvo la tierra

maestre grinto: bueno hijos tome cada uno una mochiloa ahi tendran todo lo necesario para su travesia por las regiones paco tu iras a la region mediterranea, max, tu iras a la meridional, esteban, tu iras a la pacifica, azul, tu a la atlantica y tu pilar iras a la region nordica buena suerte dicho eso golpeo con su baculo el suelo y los teletransporto a sus respectivos lugares

serio: maestre se olvido de mi? y yo que voy ha hacer?

maestre: no serio no me olvidade- de repente cambio su complexion de voz a una realmente tetrica- de ti

serio asustado: maestre? que le pasa?

maestre grinto poseido: no soy tu maestre mortal, he esperado tanto tiempo para volver a verte zulu

serio: zulu? tu quien eres?

maestre grinto aun poseido: o que descortes fui permiteme presentarme soy- un aura oscura sale del maestre grinto tomando forma de una persona terrorifica de complexion siniestra- diaboron

serio: tu eres el ser del que nos hablo el maestre

diaboron: si, yo soy el creador de la oscuridad, el que ha traido terror y caos desde que el universo se formo yo soy el creador de los divinos y el destructor de culturas

serio- valientemente-: que es lo que quieres con migo?

diaboron: acaso no lo sabes? me sorprende que lo ignores ha estas alturas sabiendo que tu venciste a Set uno de mis generales.

serio: y eso que?

diaboron: sere breve y directo, quiero tu sangre

serio? mi sangre? para que la quieres?

diaboron: en tus venas corre la sangre del humano que sello mi poder hace eones, el mortal que dio su vida por amor

serio entra en shock recordando lo que le dijo Set antes de que lo destruyera

flash back

Serio: es que aun no lo entiendes? La luz siempre prevalecerá sobre la oscuridad en todas sus formas es por eso que ustedes nunca nos vencerán

Set: ese pensamiento fue lo que llevo a la muerte a tu antecesor, pobre tonto, murio por el cariño de una mujer pero al final no pudo desircelo iendose de este mundo solo pudriendose en su propia tristeza y al igual que él tú morirás tarde o temprano por una causa perdida, y cuando ese dia llegue me regocijare en tu tumba y usare tus huesos como ornamentas de mi armadura jajajajajaja- rio fuertemente-

fin del flash back

serio: y eso que tiene que ver con migo?

diaboron: es que aun no lo entiendes? eres el descendiente directo de zulu, y solo con tu sangre podre liberar mi poder absoluto

serio: pero si se supone que te sello como te liberaste?

diaboron: para ser un simio haces muchas preguntas. lo unico que te dire es que nadie puede sellarme por completo, ese ingenuo creyo haberme detenido pero como vez no es asi. aunque tambien fue de mucha ayuda manipular dos incredulos de soberbia rebosante para cumplir mis metas

serio: dos soberbios incredulos?... diadoro y gomez!!!!!

diaboron: exacto uno queria ser alcalde y el otro solo era un simple subordinado, pero fueron de mas utilidad como un aperitivo

serio: que dices? sorprendido

diaboron: lo que oiste me alimente con sus almas ahora sus cadaveres sin vida se encuentran descomponiendose en la montaña junto con veinte personas mas.

serio furioso: eres un monstruo!!!!!!!!!

diaboron: eso que aun no has visto nada

serio: pero si tu poseiste al maestre grinto y cabeza a donde mandaste a mis amigos?

diaboron: bueno para ser sincero si los mande para traer a esos protectores de cada region

serio: por que lo harias?

diaboron: no me mal interpretes nada sabe mejor que el alma de un guardian. bueno suficiciente habladuria es hora de que el ritual del inicio de comienzo y tengo un puesto muy especial para ti

serio: jamas me llevaras- en eso serio salta hacia tras con el fin de escapar pero diaboron con solo una mirada lo detiene en el aire-

diaboron: eres muy persistente mortal pero es hora de dormir-en eso diaboron lo rodea con una luz negra y comienza ha lastimar a serio con una tecnica parecida con la que uso con el magnifico-

serio: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.... jamas triunfaras

diaboron: vaya eres resistente debo de admitirlo pero esto bastara- diaboron aumenta la intensidad-

serio:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... no... me... lle...varas... tan...fa...cil

diaboron: grrr... humano fastidioso como puesdes resistir tanto? pero esto te acabara- intensifica aun mas la potencia-

el ataque propinado por diaboron fue tan fuerte que serio cayo desmayado al instante. llevandoselo diaboron hasta el nifelheim donde se llevara a cabo el ritual de iniciacion. lo ultimo que se ve es el demonio desapareciendo junto con serio

Continuara...


	8. muy lejos de casa parte 1

**capitulo ocho: muy lejos de casa parte 1 **recuerden que los sucesos que se presenten en este capitulo suceden simultaneamente

con paco:

el maestre grinto y cabeza se encuentran inconsientes, serio fue secuestrado mientras que el ritual de inicio se estaba preparando en lo mas recondito del nifelheim, y cada combo niño se encuentra en una region diferente del mundo. mientras que una gran fiesta en Marsella una hermosa ciudad mediterranea estaba dandose. un chico moreno un completamente desorientado y con un mapa se encuentra caminando por las calles de esta gran ciudad

paco: bueno tenia que dar vuelta en atagualpa, luego subir 2 cuadras luego a la... ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- cae al suelo aproposito, frotandose su cabeza fuertemente- esto es inutil, no se por que trato de leer un mapa que esta como en chino... o aleman

en eso se acerca una figura de una chica era rubia de pelo largo vestia un atuendo similar al de paco sino quee este era de color azul marino, miro al chico estrañada y se acerco a el

????: puedo ayudarte en algo?

paco: ehhh... si es que estoy perdido estoy buscando el festival del nawati de supone que es en esta ciudad. me puse a leer este mapa... jeje... pero parece que esta como en aleman o yo que se

????: dejame ver ese mapa talvez pueda ayudarte

paco: seguro - en eso paco le da el mapa pero nota que la chica se rie a carcajadas-?¿¿¿¿¿¿??... puedo saber de que te ries?

????: pero si este mapa esta en español. debo suponer que no sabes leer mapas cierto?

paco se sonroja un poco y se frota el cuello- jeje... parece que no

???? enrrollando el mapa: igual no hace falta el festival esta justo ahi- señala el centro de la ciudad donde salen globos y se escuchan fanfarreas a todo volumen

paco- abriendo los hojos como platos para luego taparse la cara con una mano en señal de que lo arruine-: que tonto

????: jajaja y dime eres extanjero? porque nunca te he visto por estos lados?

paco: si es que soy de la ciudad de nova nizza.

????: ha enserio? vaya que interesante, aproposito soy lina mucho gusto

paco: y yo paco

lina: y que te trae por aca?

paco: en verdad no te lo puedo decir es que... en eso se escucha una explosion que hace que lina caiga ensima de paco

paco se sonroja al igual que lina

lina: eh.. disculpa por eso paco pero tengo que irme

paco: no..no hay problema

paco obseva como lina corre hacia la explosion y decide seguirla en secreto. despues de unos minutos los 2 llegan a la explosion

????1: lina donde estuviste

lina: lo siento es que me encontre con alguien

????2: bueno no importa tenemos que ayudar a todas estas personas

????3:entonces creo que esto nos podria servir- el chico saco una especie de piedra donde se encuentran el totem del delfin, el leon,la gazela, y el tigre

lina: genial ahora si nos podremos transformar

en eso los 4 chicos tocan la piedra y su transformacion se completa, paco que estaba observando y escuchando todo escondido se impresiona al ver lo facil que fue encontrar a los combo niños del mediterraneo

cuando lina y los demas chicos salvan a la ciudad paco les cae de improvisto

paco: WAU ESO FUE GENIAL

lina: PACO QUE HACES QUI?

???1,2,3: paco?

lina: bueno... este era el chico con quien estaba

paco: asi que ustedes son los combo niños del mediterraneo?

????1: como lo sabes?

paco: por que vi como se transformaron y salvaron a la gente

????2: oye chico no se lo digas a nadie quienes somos

paco: tranquilo yo tambien soy un combo niño

todos: QUE!!!!!!!!!?

paco: soy uno de los comb niños del sur, soy paco el toro

????3: eres uno de los chicos del cual el maestre ronnan nos conto, y a que viniste aqui?

paco: vine a pedirles ayuda

lina: ayuda con que?

paco: una gran amenaza a surgido no solo para la region del sur sino para todo el mundo

????1: mejor te llevamos con nuestro maestre..., aaa se me olvidaba soy terry el leon- terry señala a cada uno mencionando sus nombres- el es konan el tigre. ella es kira la gazela y ella es lina el delfin aunque creo que ya se conocen

paco: si ya tube el placer- se sonroja un poco al ver directamente a la hermosa rubia-

luego de unos minutos de caminata llegaron al salon de entrenamiento de los combo niños del mediterraneo, la sede era semejante a la que ellos tenian en nova nizza sino que la decoracion seguia un poco diferente como si siguiera una especie de patron.

konan: maestre ronan esta ahi...

dicho esto aparece una persona de edad similar al de maestre grinto que viste un atuendo similar que portaba un vaculo con unos simbolos caracteristicos

maestre ronan: digame hijos que necesitan...- se percata del nuevo chico- vaya parece que trajeron un nuevo amigo a nuestra guarida. chicos puedo hablar on ustedes un momento?

maestre ronan: hijos no les dije que este lugar es secrete para oras personas?

lina: pero este chico es especial es uno de los combo niños del sur

maestre ronan: del sur?

kira: si maestre tenia algo muy importante que decirnos hacerca de una gran amenaza

maestre ronan: bueno en ese caso- se dirige hacia donde paco- dime hijo come te llamas?

paco: me llamo paco señor

maestre ronan: bueno paco dime que te trae por aqui?

paco: el maestre grinto... fue interrumpido por el maestre

maestre ronan: maestre grinto? eres estudiante del maestre grinto?

paco: si, porque

maestre ronan: bueno el y yo fuimos buenos amigos un tiempo, aunque el se dedico a la capoeira mientras que yo me dedique al aikido

paco: aikido?

maestre ronan: aikido es el arte marcial de la defensa, utilizamos la fuerza del oponente en su contra y eso fue lo que le he impartido en 3 años a mis estudiantes, ahora si paco que me ibas a decir?

paco: es amo fue liberado...- todos vieron como el maestre ronan quedo en shock-

lina: maestre le pasa algo?

maestre ronan- asustado-: me dices que diaboron se libero? pero... eso... es imposible

todos: diaboron?

maestre ronan: el amo como le dices se llama diaboron, es la criatura mas peligrosa que aya existido

paco: es por eso que vine, necesitamos su ayuda, los divinos fueron encarcelados, y ahora que ese ser se libero amenaza con destrir todo la vida en la tierra

maestre ronan: pero el unico que pudo sellarlo ya esta muerto no tendriamos ninguna oportunidad contra él

lina, terry, kira y konan miran perplejos a su maestre nunca lo vieron asi se asustado, sabian en el fondo que si iban a pelear moririan pero si no lo hacian el mismo destino tendrian.

kira: hagamoslo maestre

terry: tenemos que ayudar a nuestro amigo y al mundo

konan:apuntenme a mi, ademas no tengo nada mejor que hacer

lina: cuanto con migo paco

paco: gracias chicos

el maestre ronan se impresiona al ver la gran valentia que poseian su estudiantes sabian que si iban seria su fin pero aun asi no les importaba solo querian ayudar a salvar el mundo a costa de su mismo bienestar

maestre ronan: bien paco puedes contar con los combo niños del mediterraneo para esto.

con max:

max: vaya asi que este es la region meridional- dijo embelesado admirando del paisaje aunque era de noche y caminando si observar lo que tenia en frente cuando choco con alguien cayendo ambos al suelo-

????: aaau, eso dolio

max: auch lo siento mucho es que no miraba donde iba y...y...y...y...-se queda embobado frente el rostro mas hermoso que jamas habia visto, era una chica de cabello castaño ni tan largo ni tan corto similar al de azul lucia una tunica parecida a la de max de color negro al igual que el-

????: oye que te pasa estas bien?

pero max no responde, solo se queda observandola con cara de bobo cayendole una gota de baba de su boca

????: OYE!!!!!!!!?

max: que que que paso?

????: dimelo tu

max: o disculpa es que estoy perdido

????: y por eso te me quedaste mirando de esa forma por media hora?

max-sonrojado-: bueno... es... que... tu... sabes

????: yo se que?- lo mira de manera acuchillante-

max-aun mas sonrojado-: es que en mi vida nunca vi a nadie tan hermosa como tu

la chica se sonroja al escuchar lo que le dijo max

????: eso crees pero si ni siquiera me conoces

max: si es verdad pero eso no retira lo que dije

????-sonrojada- eh... bueno... gracias eres muy amable y como te llamas?

max: soy max un gusto en conocerte- en eso le agarra delicadamente la mano y se la besa como todo un caballero frances-

????-sonrojadisima-: soy... acacia

max: acacia que bello nombre para una bella chica

acasia: gracias eres muy lindo por decirlo y dime que te trae por aqui?

max: haz oido hablar de los combo niños?

acasia- un porco extrañada-: si por que?

max: es que los estoy buscando

acasia: lastima ellos casi siempre estan entrenando

max: y como lo sabes?

acasia -abre los hojos como platos-: bueno... yo... es... que...

max: AJA!!!!! lo sabia eres una combo niña

acasia- tapandole la boca a max-: no se lo digas a nadie por favor

max- sacandose la mano de la boca-: tranquila yo tambien soy uno de ellos pero de la region del sur

acasia-sorprendida-: enserio? wau que impresionante

max-sobandose el cuello-: bueno no tanto... oye puedes ayudarme necesito hablar con tu maestre

acasia: es... que ... no...se

max-con ojos de cachorrito-:por favor pleassssssssssse

acasia: bueno bueno te llevare pero con una condicion

max: cual?

acasia: que me volveras a visitar cuando te vayas-un poco picarona-

max-sonrojadisimo-_: claro que si

acasia- contenta-: esta bien vamos

despues de unos quince minutos llegan al salon de ejercicio que no se diferenciaba en mucho al que tenian, en el se encontraban otros 3 chicos entrenando unos movimientos que el chico pantera jamas habia visto

max: acasia puedo preguntarte algo?

acasia: dime max

max: que clase de are marcial estan practicando

acasia: eso se llama silat

max: silat?

acasia: un combate donde se utiliza el sigilo y la sorpresa como principales formas de ataque

max: aaaaaaaaaay ya veo?

en eso uno de los chicos que estaban entrenando se voltea

???1: hola acasia como es....sabieas bien que no podemos traer a nadie a este lugar acasia?

acasia: pero este chico es uncombo niños igual que nosotros

los otros dos chicos se volteas y junto al primero: QUE?

max: es enserio, hola soy max el combo niño pantera de la region del sur

???1: yo soy mike el lagarto-señalando a cada uno de los otros jovenes- el es steve el escorpion, y el es leonard e lobo

steve: que tal?

leonard: mucho gusto

max: aproposito acasia que animal eres tu?

acasia: yo soy el cuervo

en eso llega el maestre de los combo niños meridionales al igual que grinto era de edad avanzada el cual vestida de manera semejante

????: quien es su nuevo vompañero chicos?

steve: maestre suko el es max es un combo niños de la region del sur

maestre suko: del sur? y dime que necesitas? si viniste desde ese lugar supongo que es imporante

max: en verdad lo es- max procede a contarle todo lo sucedidos a todos los presentes despues de las sorpresas y angustias que eran logicas que se presentaran accedieron a ayudarlos en la batalla contra diaboron-

Continuara...

Perdonen por que el final de esta primera parte no fue my detallado es que el capitulo de por si se me hizo muy largo falta polar azul esteban y demas sorpresas que tengo preparadas


	9. muy lejos de casa parte 2

**Capitulo octavo: muy lejos de casa parte 2**

con azul:

cuando azul fue teletransportada a la region que le correspondia el resivimiento la empapo completamente y no precisamentene por la alegria de los lugareños

azul: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....splash-cayo en medio del oceano- o genial se suponia que el maestre grinto me iba a teletransportar hasta la ciudad donde se encuentran los otros combo niños pero no veo nada mas que kilometros tras kilometros de oceannos hasta donde alcanza la vista y lo peor es que MI ROPA FAVORITA SE ESTROPIO GRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...-en ese momento una especie de submarino emerge- pero que ese eso?

un chico sale de la compuerta era un chico de su edad moreno de cabello largo

????: oye estas bien?

azul: la verdad no, me podrias llevar hasta donde haya tierra firme por favor

el chico la saco del agua, le paso una toalla para que se secara y ropa seca para que se cambiara.

azul: muchas gracias, cual es tu nombre?

????: el mio? ... yo me llamo fabio

azul: que lindo nombre, me podrias ayudar con lo que te pedi porfa

fabio: permiteme decirte que no hay tierra firme a miilas de distancia

azul. hay no... ahora como encontrare a los combo niños del atlantico

fabio: buscas a los combo niños del atlantico? como para que?

azul: es que tengo un mensaje de vital importancia para ellos. de esto depende la supervivencia del mundo entero

fabio: pues dimelo a mi

azul: acaso tu eres?

fabio: jijijiji... si yo soy uno de los combo niños del atlantico mi totem es el de la manta raya

azul: QUE BIEN!!!! pero donde estan los demas?

fabio: pues en la ciudad claro esta

azul: pero cual ciudad? no hay ninguna por aqui cerca

fabio: haz oido hablar de la atlantida?

azul: la ciudad que se undio por razones desconocidas? si he leido mucho sobre ella pero es solo un mito

fabio: estas segura?

azul: APOCO LA ATLANTIDA EXISTE!!!!!!!!11

fabio: claro que existe de ahi vengo y ahi es a donde vamos ahora, ahi estan el resto de mis compañeros

azul: increible que conosca la atlantida en persona

fabio: pues agarrate que este viaje sera un poco agitado

azul: como que agitaDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

el chico aumento la velocidad a todo lo que podia lo que hizo que llegaran al instante a la atlantida

fabio: verdad que fue un viaje divertido

azul: si muy divertido- dijo esto mareada, despeinada como nunca-

fabio:jajajajaja

fabio espero unos minutos mientras que azul se recuperaba y se volvia a peinar para llevarla hasta el lugar de entrenamiento de los combo niños del atlantico

fabio-tocando la puerta-: chica ya pasaron 40 minutos desde que te recuperaste creo que tu cabello debe estar bien no crees?

azul: listo ya estoy lista. me veo mejor no?

fabio: para eso te demoraste tanto? pero si te vez igual?

azul pone cara de poseida: QUE DIJISTE? REPITELO POR FAVOR ES QUE NO TE ESCUCHE!!!!!

fabio-nervioso-:no...este... nada... que te vez mucho mejor si claro como fui tan siego para no darme cuenta...

azul-con su rostro normal-: bueno que bien gracias por notarlo

fabio-pensando y aun nervioso-: con ese caracter hasta freddy krugger tendria pesadillas con ella

caminaron un rato

fabian: oye aproposito no me dijiste tu nombre?

azul:perdon es que se me olvido me llamo azul el aguila soy una combo niña de la region del sur

fabio: a vaya que bien y que te trae por estos lados?

azul: ya te lo dije tengo un mensaje muy importante que tengo que decirselos a ti y a tus compañeros

fabio: esta bien pero falta aun para llegar al salon de entrenamiento

azul: bueno no hay problema-azul observa todo la ciudad, era un sueño hecho realidad-

azul: que bonita es tu ciudad fabian, pero dime como es que termino por undirse este lugar?

fabio: una vez eramos la isla mas grande de todas, viviamos en armonia hasta que en una ocacion un maremoto como ningun otro nos undio lo unico que escuche ese dia fue una risa siniestra que sonaba en todo el lugar... pero bueno yo era muy pequeño entonces talvez lo invente. ya que estamos bajo el agua tuvimos que inventar estas cupulas que suguro notaste para mantenernos con vida

azul: lamento mucho lo que le paso a tu ciudad

fabio: no hay problema, igual ya nos acostumbramos...bueno aqui estamos, entremos y te presentare al resto del equipo

azul: perfecto!!!!

fabio: HEY CHICOS VENGAN LES VOY HA PRESENTAR A ALGUIEN!!!!!!!!

aparecieron enotonces 3 chicos de la misma edad que azul y fabio

????: fabio quien es la chica

fabio: chicos ella es azul el aguila es una combo niño de la region del sur

????todos: hola...que mas?

fabio: el es carlos el sapo, ella es gizelle la pez espada y por ultimo ramon la orca

fabio:pero falta el maestre sion donde estara?

gizelle: dijo que estaria entrenando un rato en el salon virtual, ire por él

ramon: azul que te parece si nos muestras tus movimientos mientras gizelle va por el maestre sion te parece?

azul: y por que no?- azul les mostro sus tecnicas capoeristas las cuales ninguno reconocio-

fabio: increibe que clase de tecnicas son esas, parece un baile todo extraño

azul: no es un baile es capoeira

fabio ramon: capoera?

azul: enserio no la conocen? vaya mejor muestrenme lo que saben ustedes-en eso los dos le hacen una breve presentacion de sus habilidades-

azul: genial como se llama eso nunca antes lo habia visto en mi vida

ramon: pues veras eso es kajukembo, un arte marcial donde se utiliza todo nuestro cuerpo de manera ofensiva- en eso llega el maestre sion de edad parecida al maestre grinto-

maestre sion: hola chicos quien es su nueva amiga?

gizelle: ella es azul una combo niña de la region del sur

maestre sion: increible, nos honra tu llegada en que te podemos ayudar hija?

azul prosigue a contarles toda la historia ocurrida y porque los necesitaban y al igual que los anteriore combo niños no pudieron negarse ya que si peleaban posiblemente moririan y si no luchaban era segura su destruccion por lo que asisntieron de la manera mas dificil posible.

con esteban:

nos encontramos con un chico debajo de una palmera, en una ciudad un poco ostentosa pero con problemas de temperatura

esteban: que calor hace-dijo sediento y rojo por el calor- como carajo pueden sobrevivir estas personas ha este calor yo estoy a un minuto de roztisarme por completo

en eso pasa una chica morena de cabello un poco corto vestia una falda estilo hawaiano y una camisa que le llegaba a la cintura. ella no pudo evitar ver al chico que se estaba desidratando

????: estas bien? mejor bebe esto te sentiras mejor

esteban: gracias, me salvaste

????: no eres de por aqui cierto?

esteban: como lo sabes?

????: nadie aqui se desidrata ni arma tanto berrinche por un poco de sol

esteban:UN POCO!!!!! pero si hasta el piso esta tan caliente que puedo freir un huevo en el

????: jajajaja, como te llamas extraño

esteman: me llamo esteban

????: mucho gusto yo me llamo nike nama suma wuante

esteban: como?

????: solo dime nike

esteban: aaaa asi si,oye niki tu conoces a los combo niños del pacifico

nike: si por que?

esteban: es que tengo un mensaje urgente para ellos, soy uno de los combo niños de la region sur y de verdad necesito encontrarlos

nike: bueno yo te llevare con ellos

esteban: de verdad? te lo agradesco mucho

nike-sonrie-: de nada

van caminando varios minutos cuando llegan al lugar de entrenamiento secreto

nike: bueno he aqui, este es el lugar, entramos?

esteban: de acuero

entraron a la sede y al igual a las demas tenia un cierto parentesco con la que ellos tenan,cuando entraron el salon estaba vacio o almenos eso parecia

esteban: pero si aqui no hay nadie

nike: eso crees?

esteban: si eso cre....-no acabo de termonar la frase cuando 3 chicas mas le cayeron en sima sorprendiendolo-

poooooooooooooow

esteban: que fue eso-dijo un poco aturdido-

????: nike quien es tu amigo?

nike: es es esteban otro combo niño, pero de la region sur

????: wau mucho gusto mi nombre aki numa sama teijo peri ouedes llamarme aki

????: el mio es ruka neima tejuak pero dime solo ruka

???': y el mio es... bueno eh solo dime chun

esteban: ok?.... asi que ustedes son los combo niños del pacifico pero no se supone que tienen que ser 4? aqui solo veo 3

nike: te olvidas de mi

esteban: nike tu tambien eres una combo niño

nike: pues claro sino no sabria tanto de ellos, ni donde entrenan y todas esas cosas

esteban: asi cierto... se me olvidaba. aproposito chicas ustedes saben donde esta su maestre tambien necesito hablar con él

ruka: lo tienes atras tuyo

esteban: como crees...-se da la vuelta y pega un brinco de susto aferrandose a un poste de entrenamiento en el techo-

todos: jajajajajaja

chun: esteban es el maestre kun nuestro maestre de kempo

esteban: kempo?

nike: si el arte marcial en que nos especialisamos. perfecto para la sorpresa como pudiste darte cuenta

esteban: si creo que tienes razon

maestre kun: dime esteban a que se debe el honor de tu visita?

esteban les conto todo lo sucedido en nova nizza pero al parecer estos combo niños aceptaron de muy buena gana ayudar aun sabiendo que seria la lucha mas peligrosa que tendrian que enfrentar

Continuara...


	10. muy lejos de casa parte 3

**capitulo octavo: muy lejos de casa parte 3-una prueba de amor-**

pilar: eh... QUE!!!... donde estoy?- recuerda lo que el maestre grinto les habia encomendado tanto al ella como al resto del grupo-asi ya lo recuerdo necesito encontrar a los demas combo niños de esta aqui, pero donde es aqui?

pilar comenzo ha observar a su alrededor estaba en una especie de colina cubierta toda de nieve, no habia nadie mas aparte de ella en ese sitio, luego de estar unos minutos de estar inspeccionando el lugar se dio por vencida no hizo nada mas que sentarse en la nieve cuando derepente una simple nevada repentina se convirtio en una tormenta fuerte e inclemente con cualquiera.

pilar: rayos como no vine a traer un abrigo y con este frio se me estan congelando hasta las ideas dijo la morena caminando buscando un refugio para pasar la noche. la pobre chica camino y camino sentia que sus pies le pesaban, la vista se le iba, ya gran parte de su cuerpo no le respondia por el frio, comenzo a dudar si realmente saldria viva de esta situacion hasta que sin mas ni mas cayo inconciente en la nieve a causa del cansansio.

????:pilar....pilar....despierta

pilar: que... eue paso? donde estoy...serio?

serio: pilar gracias a dios que estas bien temi que te habria pasado algo? no se que haria sin ti- la abraza de la forma mas tierna posible-

pilar-se sonroja correspondiendole el abrazo-

serio: gracias pilar, gracias por estar siempre con migo, nunca habia conocido otra persona como tu jamas en mi vida. pero me temo que nos tenemos que separar, ya no podemos estar juntos

pilar- se entriztese-: pero por que serio de que estas hablando.

serio: no quiero que te haga daño él solo me busca a mi, si no te ve con migo talvez no te lastime

pilar-de que hablas serio? quien me va ha hacer daño

serio-marchandose-:lo siento pilar adios para siempre

pilar: no serio por favor no me dejes te necesito, quedate con migo

pilar abre los ojos observando que se encuentra en una casa con chimenea, arropada con unas frasadas con un paño humedo en su cabeza

pilar: parece que todo fue un sueño pero ahora donde estoy

????: estas en mi humilde hogar

pilar observa a un chico de su misma edad pelo largo castaño

pilar: quien eres?

????: soy sergio, parece que te sientes mejor despues de todo lo que pasaste

pilar:lo ultimo que recuerdo es que me desmaye en la nieve de ahi en adelante todo es confuso

sergio: y asi fue yo iba pasando por esos lugares cuando te encontre inconciente, cuando te vi estabas ardiendo en fiebre incluso con el frio que hacia afuera tu frente estaba que quemaba, asi que tuve que traerte hasta mi casa donde de preste atencion medica y te cuide hasta que te sintieras mejor.

pilar: ah... gracias pero cuanto estuve inconciente

sergio: por hay unas 2 horas o talvez mas no estoy seguro, pero lo que me sorprende es que hayas resistido tanto segun como te encontre estabas a unos minutos de morir por hipotermia realmente eres una chica muy afortunada

en eso sergio se le hacerca pone su mano en la frente de pilar para medir su temperatura enconces dice parece qye ya no tienes fiebre me alegra por que la tuya era altisima posiblementee eso causo tus alucinaciones

pilar: alucinaciones?

sergio: si estuvistes diciendo como por media hora serio no te vallas, quedate con migo te necesito serio y cosas por el estilo.

pilar quedo penstiva un istante: talvez ese sueño mio fue por causa de la fiebre? no no creo habia algo mas que realmente me intriga pareciera como si ese sueño me tratara de decir algo.

sergio: que te pasa chica aproposito aun no me has dicho tu nombre

pilar: a lo siento soy pilar

sergio: pilar he? que hermoso nombre y dime que hacia una linda chica como tu en estos senderos tan peligrosos?

pilar: estoy en una mision, debo encontrar a los combo niños del norte?

sergio: combo niños del norte?

pilar: si has escuchado algo de ellos?

sergio: si pero dicen que entrenan en lo mas profundo de la montaña y llegar hasta alla no es algo precisamente facil el camino es enpedrado, traicionero y no se saben que criaturas puedan haber por esos rumbos

pilar: no importa necesito llegar aya por favor indicame el camino y no sere mas un estorbo para ti

sergio: y quien dijo que eras un estorbo? todo lo contrario eres mi invitada de honor esta noche asi que relajate y descansa un poco que mañana te guiare hasta lo mas adentro posible de la montaña?

pilar: es enserio gracias gracias no sabes cuanto te lo agradesco en ese instante pilar lo abraza en signo de gratitud lo que hace que el chico se sonreje levemente

sergio: bueno pilar es hora de dormir necesito que descanses bien mañana sera una dura travesia a travez de la montaña necesitas recobrar fuerzas para poder soportar el viaje

pilar: esta bien sergio que descanses.

sergio: igualmente pilar buenas noches-sergio apaga las luces de la habitacion para que ambos descansen tranquilamente pero pilar no puede conciliar el sueño, parece ser que sergio de alguna manera le recuerda a serio, en su forma de tratar a las personas, en lo atento que es al momento de ayudarlas ademas de su gran sentido de diligencia.

pilar reflexiona sobre la situacion en la que esta enfrascada: por que? por que siento esto sergio es una buena persona que apenas acabo de conocer pero debo admitir que no esta nada mal. QUE!!!!!!!!!? que estoy diciendo no puedo estar enamorando de él es imposible. en ese instante recuerda ha serio los buenos momentos que han pasado juntos las veces que él se ha preocupado por ella, las ocaciones que peleaban contra los divinos y entrenaban capoeira juntos. en fin gran numero de escenas pasaban por su mente que la confundian aun mas, elegir entre su mejor amigo o a sergio la persona que le salvo la vida. pilar decide guardar reposo para poder cumplir con su mision mañana.

pilar-despertandose-;ehhh... que? ahora donde estoy? lo que pilar veia era un lugar completamente lleno de una neblina tan espesa que con dificultad podia distinguir sus manos. rayos mejor trato de encontrar a alguien dentro de toda esta neblina quizas me puedan ayudar- dijo la morena- pero todos sus intentos por encontrar a alguien dentro de ese lugar eran inutiles, estaba completamente sola, perdida y el temor comenzaba a carcumirla de adentro hacia afuera, se un momento a otro su cuerpo comenzo a sentirse pesado tanto que la obligo a caerse en sus rodillas incapaz de moverse.

pilar: pero que me pasa? por que me pasa esto?-decia esto mientras intentaba ponerse de pie pero cada intento solo la dejaba mas agotada y cansada que antes- debo de aceptarlo estoy atrapada aqui- tras decir esto la neblina comenzo a disiparse un poco revelando la silueta de un chico de gran melena que reconocio al instante-

pilar: serio eres tu?-pero el chico no le respondia solo se quedaba inmovil- por que no me respondes? pasa algo malo? por favor dime que te pasa serio?- en eso serio se da la vuelta dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde estaba pilar, cuande este la miro sonrio dulcemente, pero de repente una especie de tentaculo negro lo atraviesa alsandolo por los aires mientras que una risa siniestra rompe el silencio de todo el lugar diciendo: RINDANSE ANTE LA OSCURIDAD!!!!-

pilar: SERIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!-despertando la chica de insofacto, con una respiracion agitada, sudando y completamente aterrorizada-

sergio: que que paso pilar?-le dice esto sacudiendola un poco de los hombros pero no recive respuesta de la chica- PILAR REACCIONA!!!!-dicho esto la chica vuelve en si dandose cuenta que entaba en la cabaña donde fue hospedada percatandose que todo fue una horrible pesadilla-

pilar mira a sergio para luego comenzar a llorar aferrandose de su pecho, sergio no supo como reaccionar a la situacion solo se sonrojo y la abrazo-

sergio: pilar solo fue un mal sueño no tienes nada que temer yo te protegere ante todo no te preocupes.-dijo esto de la forma mas dilce posible haciendo que pilar se sonroje y se separe del chico-

pilar: lo siento no se que me paso por favor disculpame sergio-dijo esto realmente apenada, cabisbaja y sonrojada-

segio- levantando le la cara tiernamente-: no tienes nada por que disculparte pilar-le sonrie- pero bueno ahora que estas despierte te apetese desayunar algo?

pilar: sergio la verdad no tienes por que molestarte- le ruge el estomago-pero no me vendria nada mal una tortilla con pistache y mango-le sonrie-

sergio solo se rie y se dirige a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para poder adentrarse en la montaña. luego de unos quince minutos el chico aparece con dos platos uno con la tortilla que le gusta a pilar y en el otro un revuelto de huevos con tocino

sergio: bueno a comer se ha dicho- los dos chicos se terminaron su plato en unos pocos minutos si que tenian hambre los pobrecitos-

pilar: QUE RICO! sergio cocinas esplendido donde aprendiste

sergio: pues veras cuando uno vive solo tiene que aprender a valerse por si mismo

pilar: y tus padres?- en eso pilar nota que el chico puso una expresion un poco melancolica- dije algo malo?

sergio: no...no... pilar es que mis padres murieron cuando solo tenia siete años, ellos se fueron de expedicion cuando una avalancha se los llevo lejos de mi para siempre-dice esto apunto de llorar pilar solo lo mira triste, se para de su aciento y trata de consolarlo lo que hace que el joven se sienta mejor y decidan comenzar a adentrarse en la montaña. fue aproximadamente 5 horas de travesia hasta llegar a una especie de entrada secreta que los conducia al interior de una cueva la cual estaba llena de pictogramas y simbolos similares a los de su centro de entrenamiento aya en nova nizza.

pilar: sergio que es este lugar?

sergio: muy pronto lo sabras

los dos chicos se siguen adentrando hasta llegar a una especie de camara secreta llena de aditamentos para entrenar, donde otros tres jovenes se encuentran practicando movimientos que pilar en su vida jamas habia visto

????1: sergio que bueno que viniste y trajiste a una nueva amiga que sorpresa?

????2: vaya sergio pareces que porfin conseguiste novia y que novia jajajaja-tanto pilar como sergio se sonrojan con el comentario del chico-

sergio: chicos ella es pilar la rescate de la tormenta que hubo anoche

????3: pilar no eres de por aui cierto? jams te habia visto por estos rumbos

pilar: si es que yo soy de la region del sur, vine para entregar un mensaje importante a los combo niños de esta region- derepente llega un señor de la misma edad que el maestre grinto-

????4: y cual mensaje podria ser pequeña?

sergio: disculpame pilar no te los he presentado aun.-señalando a cada uno de los presentes-primero esta carlos el es el pinguino. el que sigue es jonathan su totem es la foca, el tercero es kim el es el la cabra, el maestre kimen nuestro instructor de kali un arte marcial que comienza con calma para confundir a nuestro oponente para luego contratacar y por ultimo yo que soy el oso polar

pilar: un minuto... siempre has sido un combo niño? y no me lo dijiste?

sergio: tenia que ver si eras buena persona para decirtelo y esas horas que pasamos juntos me convencieron de ello

kim: y pilar que era lo que nos ibas a decir si casi te mueres por aya arriba seguro tiene que ser importane?- se rie un poco

pilar: en realidad lo es- la chica procede a contarle todo lo sucedido con la oscuridad y lo que iba a pasar con el mundo entero

jonathan: tengamelo ahi que lleva bala..., nos estas diciendo que la maldad pura se libero y que si no nos unimos a ti y a tus amigos en una batalla contra ella y su ejercito terminaran con destruir la vida tal y como la conocemos eso es lo que me quieres decir?-pilar solo asintio con la cabeza- bueno si no hay mas remedio

maestre kimen: no ves la gravedad del asunto jonathan? diaboron se ha liberado de su letargo, el ser mas terrible que haya existido en la faz de la tierra esta suelto una vez mas y amenaza con destruir todo lo que queremos y anelamos sin ninguna compacion ni remordimiento alguno aun asi quieres arriegar tu vida?

jonathan: maestre usted alguna vez nos dijo que siempre hay una esperanza para todo hasta en la peor adversidad, solo tenemos que saber buscarla, y creo firmemente que quedandonos quietos en esta sitacion no lograremos solucionar nada y prefiero estar luchando afuera por un nuevo mañana que resignarme hasta que llegue el fin-las palabras del chico no solo impactaron al maestre sino a todo el grupo dandoles valor y dejandolos mas decididos que nunca en participar en esta guerra-

carlos: jonathan tiene razon. si queremos que nosotros y toda el planeta viva un dia mas tenemos que luchar.

kim: ustedes saben que pueden contar con migo para todo chicos y esto no sera la excepcion anotenme ahi

sergio: no dejaremos que unos demonios destruyan en un dia lo que la humanidad construyo con años de esfuerzo. participaremos en esta guerra y los destruirmos estan con migo?

todos-con el puño arriba en simbolo de victoria segura-:SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!

el maestre kimen no podria estar mas orgulloso de sus puplilos, estan arriesgando su propia vida por un futuro mas prospero para todos, por primera ves siente que su trabajo como instructor alfin habia culminado, sus alumnos se han convertido en las personas que él siempre quizo modelar y ver crecer.

maestre kimen: parece que ya esta decidido los combo niños de la region norte participaran en la guerra- dijo esto feliz olvidandose por completo de a quien van ha enfrentar y lo que es capaz de hacer-... muy bien pilar ahora que tenemos que hacer?

pilar: tenemos que el maestre grinto nos contacte para poder regresar a nova nizza y planear nuestro ataque

kim: bueno parece que toca esperar-dijo esto acostandose en el suelo boca arriba apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos-estabien despiertenme cuando sea hora de irnos por fa...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-se queda dormido roncando-

carlos: parece que kim nunca va ha cambiar- dijo frotandose la nuca- mejor lo llevare a un lugar donde este mas comodo -mientras que carlos comienza ha llevar a kim sergio se le hacerca a pilar-

sergio: pilar puedo hablar un momento contigo afuera a solas por favor?-dijo esto con una expresion seria lo que a pilar extraño un poco pero aun asi lo acompaño hasta una especie de colina a las afueras del salon de entrenamiento donde se podia ver todo desde alli-

pilar: VAAYA... QUE HERMOSA VISTA SERGIO...

sergio: verdad que lo es?-dice esto no mirando el paisaje sino el hermoso rostro de la chica-...eh... pilar bueno yo te traje aqui porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte-lo dijo tartamudiando-

pilar: enserio? y que podria ser tan importante?

sergio-sonrojado-: bueno yo queria decirte... que me...gust...vamos dicelo de una vez -lo dice pensando- pilar yo queria decirte que ME GUSTAS MUCHO!!!!!!!!!!!!

pilar quedo paralizada, sin habla, no sabia que sentir estaba tan confundida como sonrojada. sergio solo se acerco lenta y peligrosamente a la chica de cabello largo, robandole un tierno beso, pilar no opuso resistencia alguna es mas disfrutaba del momento hasta que su mente fue bombardeada con recuerdos de serio junto a ella, recuerdos que para la chica eran los mas preciosos de su joven vida, ambos luchando contra divinos, entrenando juntos, la veces que el arriesgaba su vida por ella y la ocacion cuando falto dos dias a clases solo para acompañarla miestras estaba inconciente. pilar entonces abrio los ojos y se solto de sergio

pilar: lo siento mucho en verdad pero lo nuestro no puede funcionar sergio- dijo esto con gran tristeza-sergio no dijo nada solo miro a la joven de manera mas trizte aun- mi corazon le pertenece a otro chico, un chico que ha estado con migo en las buenas como en las malas, una persona que ha dado todo tan solo por verme sonreir, mi corazon le pertenece a serio y a nadie mas.-cada palabra de pilar era una puñalada a su corazon, sentia como el mundo se le derrumbaba en un segundo pero a pesar de todo enfrento la situacion de la manera mas madura posible. él la queria es cierto pero contal que ella sea feliz él tambien lo seria aunque otra persona sea quien le proporcione esa felicidad y no él.

sergio: -resignado pero no triste-:bueno pilar si esa es tu eleccion la acepto, pero recuerda esto; siempre me tendras como un amigo incondicional a tu lado, y aunque lo nuestro nunca funcione jamas te olvidare- dicho esto la abraza dulcemente-

pilar-correspondiendole el abrazo-: yo tampoco te olvidare sergio, en lo poco que estuvimos juntos me has demostrado ser una de las personas mas dulces que he conocido y eso para mi no tiene precio.

Continuara...


	11. una bienvenida no tan calurosa

**Capitulo nueve: Una bienvenida no tan calurosa**

maestre cabeza: ahhhhh... me siento como si me hubieran pasado una aplanadora encima que ocurrio?- dice esto confundido y aturdido de lo de aquella ocasion-grinto... donde te metiste no es hora de jugar tenemos que...VIRGEN DE LA MACARENA!!!!!!!!!!! -impresionado de ver al maestre grinto tirado en el suelo- grinto grinto despierta vamos no es hora de dormir, DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

maestre grinto-levantandose con dificultad-ay... maestre cabeza que paso donde esta serio?-dice esto observando a su alrededor tratando de encontrarlo

maestre cabeza: eso es lo que te iba preguntar, ese chico es la llave del poder de diaboron si este lo encuentra sera el fin de todo lo que conocemos. debemos encontrarlo antes de que diaboron lo haga si no la tierra no sera nada mas que un simple recuerdo de lo que fue y no quiero ser un simple recuerdo.

maestre grinto: lo ultimo que recuerdo es que mande cada niño a una region diferente del planeta y cuando iba hablar con serio todo se volvio borroso, debio haber pasado algo cuando iba hablar con él.-el maestre grinto comienza a pensar-

maestre cabeza: no lo se pero si se que-razona un poco-.... ME LLEVA LA QUE ME TRAJO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-el maestre grinto solo se asusta con la reaccion de cabeza-DIABORON TIENE AL NIÑO!!!!!!!!!!

maestre grinto ya muy asustado: como lo sabes?

maestre cabeza: no lo ves grinto?, seguro diaboron tomo posesion de tu cuerpo cuando lo observavamos aquella vez que te desmayaste en la montaña donde se encontraba él y su ejercito- el maestre grinto comienza a recordar lo sucedido, despues de unos pocos segundos su expresion cambio a una de terror al entender que realmente lo que mas temian se estaba volviendo realidad- tenemos que traer e vuelta a los otros chicos seguro ya convencieron a los combo niños de cada region de que se nos unieran e ir al nifelheim a impedir que diaboron se vuelva mucho mas poderoso de lo que es ahora- diciendo esto muy alarmado y preocupado-

maestre grinto: tienes razon maestre eso hare- grinto trata de contactar a los niños con su a go go dorado (o como se llamen esas campanas que tiene) haciendolo sonar varias veces- niños tienen que volver de inmediato a nova nizza es una emergencia. los maestres con quienes debieron hablar pueden hacerlo sole diganles que detecten el aura que emite mi a go go dorado- espero que les haya llegado el mensaje necesitamos toda la ayuda que nos sea posible en estos momentos.

despues de unos quince minutos aproximadamente cada combo niño llego con su respectivo grupo laprimera en llegar fue pilar , luego esteban, max, paco y por ultimo azul. el maestre grinto estaba frente a ellos cuando cada uno de ellos llegaron.

maestre grinto: bienvenidos sean cada uno de ustedes?- dijo de maestre sin ocultar su preocupacion- supongo que ya se enteraron de la situacion pero me temo que acaba de empeorar

todos: empeorar?

maestre grinto: ustedes bien saben que diaboron alcanzara su maximo poder si y solo si posee la sangre del sucesor de zulu en un ritual de iniciacion, la situacion critica aqui es que diaboron se hizo con él.

todos se asustaron al escuchar la terrible noticia, el mal esta a un paso de volverse invencible, ya tiene al elegido solo falta el ritual que culminara con el proceso y dara paso al fin del mundo

maestre grinto: pero aun tenemos una oportunidad, el ritual de iniciacion tarda aproximadamente unos treinta minutos en su preparacion y solo se puede realizar cuando la luna llena este en su punto mas alto, el problema es que ese dia es hoy y solo nos quedan 2 horas para que el ritual de comienzo. asi que necesitamos que todos los maestres unamos nuestras fuerzas para teletrasporarnos al nifelheim y evitar que diaboron alcanze su maximo poder.

paco: pero maestre grinto quien es el elegido a final de cuentas?

maestre grinto-cerro los ojos-: me temo que el elegido es serio

paco, pilar...etc: SEERIOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!-realmente sorprendidos-

paco: un minuto serio es el decendiente del primer maestre conocido, ahora fue secuestrado y esta apunto de morir?-dijo realmente furioso-el maestre solo asintio con la cabeza- ESTE NO PUEDE SER!!!!!- lo dice golpeando el suelo- nuestro amigo esta en peligro y estamos aqui sin hacer nada.

esteban: tenemos que ayudarlo ahora mismo no hay alguna forma de que nos teletransporten a ese lugar ya?

maestre suko: no, no podemos el portal al nifelheim solo se abre una vez al año cuando la luna esta en su punto, asi que en dos horas entraremos de ahi en adelante tendremos treinta minutos para salvar a su amigo antes de que sea demasiado tarde

maestre cabeza: el maestre suko tiene razon ahora no podemos hacer nada mas que prepararnos para irrumpir en los dominios de diaboron. a partir de ahora tienen dos horas para descansar y recobrar fuerzas porque cuando traspasemos ese portal no habra marcha atras, asi que traten de socializarse conoscance un poco no necesitamos rivalidades tontas cuando la batalla comienze.- todos asintieron con la cabeza, separandose y uniendose con otros grupos con el fin de hacer lo que cabeza les dijo, sin embargo se podemos ver a una joven morena sentada entre sus rodillas a las afueras de las ciudad-

paco: pilar que haces aqui sola, por que no estas con el resto del grupo?-dijo esto demasiado extrañado ya que pilar no solia ser asi, naturalmente era muy alegre y espontanea pero ahora no parece ser ni la sombra de lo que era antes?

pilar: eh... por nada paco solo queria estar sola es todo- dice esto con un tono relativamente triste- tras decir eso paco le pone la mano en el hombro a pilar

paco: vamos pilar puedes decirmelo?- pilar no aguanta mas y rompe e llanto paco solo se entristese al ver a una amiga tan cercana sufrir de esa manera-

pilar: por que paco por que?... por que entre tantas personas en el mundo tenia que ser él?- dijo esto aferrandose al pecho del moreno-

paco: estas enamorada de serio cierto?-pilar acienta con la cabeza aun aferrada al pecho de paco- algo muy dentro de mi me dice que serio siente lo mismo por ti

pilar:en verdad lo crees?-soltandose de paco y evitando llorar-

paco: claro que si ustedes son mas que parecidos, disfrutan de los mismos juegos, tienen los mismos gustos... bueno casi.... se rien de las mismas cosas etc...etc...etc, creeme nunca vi dos personas tan semejantes en toda mi vida-sonriendo-

pilar-se reconforta al escuchar las palabras de una persona que la considera como un hermano-: gracias paco-sonriendo-

paco: no hay de que, pero ahora tenemos que irnos el portal se abre en tan solo unos minutos, tenemos que ir a rescatar aserio-sin perder el animo-

pilar- poniendo expresion decidida-: bien, vamos alla- los dos chicos solo salieron corriendo hasta encontrarse con los demas denuevo en el salon de entrenamiento-

maestre grinto:paco, pilar porfin aparecieron...bien ahora que estan todos listos podemos partir...-minutos despues la luna llena llego a su punto maximo la presion podia sentirse en todo el lugar el momento mas dificil a enfrentar alfin habia llegado el destino del planeta recaia en el resultado de esta mision, los maestres solo golpearon el suelo con sus baculos magicos al mismo tiempo trasportandolos hasta su destino. tanto los maestres como sus estudiantes no podian ocultar el panico que ese sitio les causaba, ninguno de ellos imagino que un lugar de semejante prescencia existiera y menos debajo de ellos. la tetrica vista solo era opacada por una especie de canticos extraños que circundaban todo el lugar narrados en dialectos extraños que resultaban irritantes a los oidos de cualquiera que lo escuchara y que no fuera un demonio, pero ellos bien sabian que todo aquello alucia a lo mismo, se estaba dado comienzo al ritual que tanto temian.

maestre suko: tenemos que darnos prisa!!!!-dijo energico pero sin gritar- debemos impedir que diaboron consiga su maximo poder o sera nuestro fin.-tras dicir esto todo el grupo corrio en direcion de los canticos cuanto mas fuertes eran mas cerca estaban-

mientras tanto en el mausoleo( sede principal del nifelheim donde se lleva ha cabo la ceremonia)

diaboron: sacerdote degra dhai esta todo listo?-le decia esto a una figura que vestia una manta negra que solo le dejaba descubierto la cabeza, la cual era el craneo de un macho cabrio, la criatura no poseia ojos pero si le rebojzaba una larga cola similar a la de un lagarto.

sacerdote: ya casi mi señor-con una voz biperina- el humano yase inconciente en el altar, y los preparativos estan por terminar, el dia negro llegara señor antes de lo planeado

diaboron: perfecto, sigan con el buen trabajo- comenzo a caminar pero paro en seco- y a los mortales que irrumpieron en mis dominios asegurense de darles una bienvenida no tan calurosa.

sacerdote: como ordene...se retira para terminar las ultimas previsiones del rito...

mientras tanto con los demas:

esteban: los canticos son cada vez mas fuertes debemos estar cerca...pero que es eso?-todos se esconden al ver una gran cantidad de demonios ubicados alrededor de un altar circundado por grandes antorchas y un chico pelinaranjo se encontraba encadenado a un tabernaculo de piedra aun inconciente

pilar:SERIO!!!!...en eso paco le tapa la boca nervioso

paco: no grites pilar-susurrando- o descubriran que estamos aqui

kim: creo que ya lo saben-diciendo esto señalando hacia donde estaba diaboron-

diaboron: que bueno que estan aqui combo niños, llegaron en el momento justo para prescenciar mi trinfal ascenso como el supremo gobernante de todo lo existente y el ocaso de su triste raza ante la oscuridad-en ese entonces se sento en una especie de trono hecho de craneos de diferentes tipos de animales incluso de personas-sacerdote degra dhai prosiga con la ceremonia-el sacerdote solo acintio con la cabeza tomo una daga de diseño particular con la disposicion de atravezar con ella a serio-

max: DETENTE BASTARDO!!!!!-grito a todo pulmon y arremetiendo contra el sacerdote pero fue detenido por loki-

loki: esta ceremonia no se puede detener, por ningun motivo, ese fastidioso mortal encontrara su final como la escencia del poder de mi amo y no hay nada que puedan hacer para detenernos jajaja-en eso aparece leviatan-

leviatan: si quieren salvar a su amigo tendran que pasar primero por nosotros, y sin su transformaciones no tienen ni la mas infima oprtunidad. admitanlo la hora del fin ha llegado a sus miserables vidas, la era de la luz acabo y una era de oscuridad esta apunto de empezar.

pilar: CALLATE!!!!!!!!!!! no me importa quien seas ni quien sea tu amo, pero no evitaran que vaya y rescate a serio-dice esto iracunda y eludiendo a los generales logrando sobrepasarlos sin embargo fue detenida en el aire por leviatan-

leviatan: la verdad no se si eres valiente o ESTUPIDA!!!!, cuando piensan aceptar que han perdido, cada intento que han concebido, cada sacrificio que han hecho solamente los ha acercado mas a su aniquilacion total, enfin como podrian entender esto si solo piensan en un futuro que jamas se presentara, le dan fe siega a la esperanza de vivir en un mundo mejor que al final de cuentas acabara demoliendose.-pilar solo se rie a carcajadas lo que enfurece un poco al general-que es lo que te hace tanta gracia?

pilar: esa esperanza es la que nos permite soñar en que algun dia el planeta sera un mejor lugar para vivir, y por eso trabajamos cada vez mas duro para cumplir ese sueño

leviatan:mmmm... ahora te recuerdo. eres aquella chiquilla a la que set le coloco la marca de maldicion.

pilar: marca de maldicion?

leviatan: asi que no lo recuerdas eh? jajajaja... supongo que tampoco recuerdas que te quedan solo cuarenta y ocho horas de vida?-pilar solo quedo sin habla no puede creer las palabras de ese demonio- segun tu mirada petrificada del terror puedo imaginar que no lo sabias, pero es cierto set uno de nuestros hermanos te la puso hace unos dias, aaaaa... ese mortal no soportaba la idea de perderte asi que en un arrebato de ira inexplicablemente logro vencerlo, no obstante vas a morir bien sea aqui por mis manos o en tan solo dos dias que seran de angustia y penurias para ti, pensandolo bien te dejare sucumbir por la marca no sin antes observar como tu novio perece ante tus propios ojos.

diaboron: CRIATURAS DE LAS TINIEBLAS, EL MAL POR SIGLOS HA DORMIDO, SOMETIENDOSE ANTE LA OMINOSA LUZ, PERO ESA EPOCA TERMINA HOY, CON LA SANGRE DE ESTE MORTAL MI PODER PORFIN ESTARA COMPLETO, DEVASTANDO A SU PASO TODO ANHELO DE SUPERACION E INESCRUPULOSA PAZ QUE LO UNICO QUE HA HECHO TODOS ESTOS AÑOS ES ENCUBRIR EL SANGUINARIO DESEO DE DESTRUIRSE UNOS A OTROS.¿PORQUE NO LES CUMPLIMOS SU DESEO?-decia todo esto en un tono soberbio- DEJEMOS QUE LA OSCURIDAD SE PROLIFERE E INVADA CADA RINCON DE ESTE.... INMUNDO.... PLANETA-dicho esto el sacerdote degra dhai incrusto la daga en el pecho de serio -

todos escepto los demonios: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! SERIOOOOOOO!!!-derramando lagrimas por su amigo-

el sacerdote se arrodillo para otorgarle la daga a diaboron el cual sujetandola en alto dice: QUE EL UNIVERSO TIEMBLE ANTE ANTE MI, ANTE DIABORON LA MALDAD PURA-dicho esto se se clavo la daga, lo que causo que se envolviera en una gran esfera oscura derepente unas las negras se hicieron notar para luego dar paso a desvelarse una gran bestia negra de multiples cuernos y de apocaliptico semblante que descendio lentamente al suelo.

sacerdote: TODOS ARRODILLENSE ANTE SU MAGNIFICENCIA DIABORON-y asi lo hicieron todos excepto el grupo de combo niños-

loki: es que no entienden simios? arrodillense ante el supremo-les propino una fuerte descarga pero aun se oponian- grrrrrrrrrrrr esto los hara obedecer-se preparaba para asestar un golpe cuando fue detenido por diaboron-

diaboron: tranquilo mi leal sirviente, que hagan lo que les plasca eso no afecta en nada a su destino ni al del resto del mundo. lo cierto es que esa union de ira, temor, y tristeza que en este momento tienen me hacen sentir tan bien. aproposito el cuerpo sin vida de ese mortal ya no me sirve de nada hagan que sufra en el reino de los muertos junto a esos divinos.

leviatan: como ordene señor-arrodillado-

paco: MOUSTRO DEVUELVENOS A NUESTRO AMIGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-llorando y furioso-

diaboron-con sonrisa maliciosa-: no quiero... el sufrimiento de su amigo es mi placer, pero sera aun mas placentero ver al mundo arder junto con ustedes y todo ser vivo en el. jajajajaja

maestre grinto: mientras que aun estemos con vida no nos rendiremos diaboron

diaboron: eso puede arreglarse... mi ejercito atacara nova nizza al amanecer aniquilando sin piedad todo lo que se le presenten por delante, disfruten estas pocas horas antes del alba PORQUE SERAN LAS ULTIMAS!!!!!!-prosiguio a teletransportarlos hasta la ciudad donde se preparan para la batalla final.

Continuara....


	12. siempre hay una esperanza

**Capitulo decimo: siempre hay una esperanza-el gran final-**

maestre cabeza: o no... o no... o no que vamos ha hacer?-diciendo muy alterado saltando de un lado a otro- el ejercito de diaboron arribara en dos horas a nuestra ciudad,...ESTAMOS PERDIDOS...PERDIDOS...EL MUNDO SE ACABO

maestre grinto:maestre cabeza-hablando tratando de tranquilizarlo-

maestre cabeza: habia tantas cosas que aun queria hacer-el maestre grinto repitiendo lo mismo-nunca en mi vida probe un kiwi

maestre grinto-ya iracundo-:CABEEEEEEEEEEZA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito a todo pulmon logrando que el maestre dejara de lamentarse- lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es evacuar a la gente lo mas rapido posible, a los tuneles subterraneos no podemos permitir que mas sangre se derrame por esta guerra.

maestre cabeza-aun alterado-:grinto no te has ponido a pensar en lo peor? legiones de quien sabe cuantos guerreros inmisericordes sedientos de sangre llegaran aqui muy pronto, no tenemos la fuerza para contenerlos por mas de cinco minutos como se supone que lucharemos contra tal odio irracional?

maestre grinto-serio-: mientras alla un combo niño en pie ellos no lograran tomar este lugar, hay que pelear por nuestras familias, por nuestros amigos, por nuestros seres queridos y hay que hacerlo por... serio. el nos enseño a todos una valiosa leccion...-reflexionando- un sueño solo se acaba cuando este de hace realidad, y ahora se muy bien que todos tenemos el mismo sueño y con certeza se que se va ha hacer realidad si es que luchamos unidos frente a esta amenaza-en eso toma una rama- solos somos como esta pequeña rama-rompiendola-fragil y resquebrajable pero juntos-toma un gran puñado de ramas tratando de romperlas con las manos pero no puede- somos firmes y dificiles de romper. asi que luchemos por hacer realidad ese sueño.-las palabras del maestre grinto lebantaron mucho la moral de grupo, haciendo brillar en ellos una llama de esperanza y coraje que no los hacia retroceder-

todos por su parte continuaron evacuando la ciudad a los canales subterraneos donde no se verian afectados de manera inmediata por la contienda que se iba a desarrollar- sin embargo podemos encontrar a una chica sentada en un banco de la ciudad mirando al suelo un poco pensativa

azul: pilar????... que haces aqui???...te ocurre algo????

pilar...-la joven no responde solo se encuentra mirando el suelo moviendo sus pies de un lado a otro, lo que extraño a la chica de cabellos dorados, pilar permanecio en esa condicion por unos segundos hasta que dicidio hablar- por que nadie me lo dijo azul?

azul-confusa-: pero decirte que pilar?-sonriente-

pilar: que hoy voy a morir-las palabras de la morena dejaron en shock ha azul que recordo aquel primer terrible incidente con los generales y lo que le hicieron a su amiga-

azul-cabisbaja y callendole unas lagrimas al suelo-: es que no queriamos que te procuparas, no sabes lo duro que era para nosotros tratar de decirte la verdad en esos momentos.

pilar: y creyeron que enterarme de la manera que lo hice no me preocuparia, creyeron que no afectaria en lo mas minimo?-dijo muy molesta

azul:pilar yo...

pilar: creyeron que estaria feliz de escuchar semejante noticia? que brincaria del gusto?-ya con lagrimas en los ojos y alejando la mirada de su amiga- por favor vete... no quero verte a ti ni a nadie solo dejenme sola

azul-llorando igual-: pilar eres mi mejor amiga, no sabes lo mortificante que fue para mi escuchar que moririas, senti como si una parte muy importante de mi se desvanecia, lo unico que quize es que disfrutaras tus ultimos momentos de vida jamas imagine que algo asi ocurriria, en mi vida haria algo que te lastimara pilar lo juro-pilar solo guardo silencio- pero si quieres que me valla pues eso es lo que hara-azul le levanto y comenzo a caminar lejos de la chica-

pilar: azul espera...-dijo la morena- no se que me paso... nunca quize decirte todo eso...tambien eres mi mejor amiga quiero que lo sigas siendo el resto de mi vida-dicho esto las dos se arazan en signo de una verdadera amistad-

mientras tanto:

serio:ah????... donde estoy?...que es este lugar?

????: estas en el reino de los muertos joven-dijo una diminuta voz atras de él-

serio: GENERALISIMO!!!!!!!!!!!!????-bastante inpactado-

generalisimo: nos conocemos?

serio: no lo recuerdas?, te mandamos al mundo divino por atacar a nova nizza hace un tiempo

generalisimo: ahhhh... ya veo... perdon hijo pero me estas confundiendo, del que estas hablando es mi hijo generalisimo junior

serio: generalisimo junior???? haber haber que esta pasando aqui? y que es este lugar?

generalisimo: niño... estas en el reino de los muertos, el lugar adonde llegan todas las almas perdidas...hijo estas muerto-serio solo quedo en silencio, con una expresion petrificada- no piensas decir nada chico? parece que te comio la lengua el gato

serio: p...p...pero como?, haber haber serio tranquilizate todo esta bien todo esta bien-dice esto alarmado y caminando en circulos- haber recapitulemos lo ultimo que recuerdo es que diaboron me secuestro...

generalisimo: hey capullo acaso dijiste diaboron?

serio: si por que?

generalisimo-golpeandose la frente-:pero claro como no vine a darme cuenta antes, tu eres el nuevo elegido, y diaboron ha debido sacrificarte para obtener su maximo poder

serio:FUI SACRIFICADO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?

generalisimo: no grites niño, tu mundo esta en grave peligro

serio:pero como lo sabes?

generalisimo: yo fui amigo alguna vez de la persona que sello a diaboron en el pasado, el maestre zulu, él fue el mas grandioso heroe aunque tuvo tu edad cuando murio.

serio: pero tu como llegaste aqui?

generalisimo: los generales se enteraron de que era amigo de un mortal y me mandaron aqui-un poco triste- pero lo imporante ahora es buscar la forma de devolverte a tu mundo antes de que sea demasiado tarde

serio-pesimista-:pero como se supone que vuelva si ya estoy muerto, nadie puede regresar del sueño eterno

generalisimo: a menos queeeeeee...comenzo a rascarse ala barbilla hay una posibilidad, posiblemente los dioses nos sonrian en este predicamento

serio: como que los dioses? pense que eran solo un mito?-mostrando cierto grado de intriga y excepticismo a la vez-

generalisimo: entonces diaboron que es?, niño ese demonio alguna vez fue un dios, el mas poderoso y misericorde de todos pero fue corronpido por la soberbia, la avaricia y la prepotencia, hasta volverse en lo que es ahora.

serio: esta bien, esta bien pero donde podemos encontrarlos?

generalisimo comenzo a señalar al horizonte: a lo lejos por este sendero se encuentra una montaña, rodeada por un bosque bañada por una espeza niebla, en la cima de esta hay un santuario, si conseguimos llegar a el nos transportara a donde se encuentran los dioses. pero el camino es traicionero, y los peligros inmensurables, aunque estemos muertos probablemente no logremos salir de ahi. aun quieres ir chico?

serio comenzo a meditar unos segundos las palabras de divino aunque mostraba una posicion y semblante fuerte por dentro lo carcomia el miedo, su moral se desmoronaba poco a poco dejando nada mas un gran vacio que se complementaba por tristeza y odio. el desistir del chico mostraba ser inevitable sin embargo algo parecia mantenerlo firme en su decision acatar esa gran responsabilidad, era pilar quien lo motivaba, quien le daba las fuerzas necesarias para no caer completamente en los brazos del panico.

serio-cerrando el puño-: hagamoslo entonces

generalisimo-solo sonrie-: tienes el corazon de un verdadero guerrero serio

serio: como supiste mi nombre si jamas te lo habia dicho?

generalisimo: jeje... lo adivine... lo supuse porque el antiguo guerrero que sello al mal hace años tambien se llamaba igual

serio: pense que se llamaba zulu?

generalisimo: pues no zulu solo era su apelativo, esta bien basta de charla no hay tiempo que perder-en eso parten los dos hacia el santuario

tanto generalisimo como serio caminaron por horas por un sendero empedrado que los llevaria al santuario de los dioses, incluso estando muertos mostraban señales de agotamiento y fatiga, el chico comenzo a impacientarse temiendo lo peor por sus amigos cuando rompio el silencio que entonces habia ahi

serio: generalisimo hemos caminado por horas y ha este ritmo no llegaremos a la cima antes del olocausto de mi mundo

generalisimo: ay muchachito... asi son de impacientes todos los de tu edad alla arriba?....en el mundo de los muertos el correr del tiempo en relativamente mas lento que en tu mundo, no te preocupes un dia de aqui equivale a un minuto terrestre, y todas estas horas que hemos caminado solo son unos pocos segundos de donde vienes, ademas ya casi llegamos solo nos falta unas cuantas montañas mas en el horizonte

serio:QUEEEEEEEE!!!!!!? -isterico-

generalsimo comenzo a reirse a carcajadas: ya bajale niño, que solo fue una broma...jeje...fresco que ya casi llegamos(para los que no lo sepan fresco de donde vengo significa tranquilo)...pero que?

serio: que pasa? no veo na...-generalisimo hace que se agache y se esconda- que ocurre?

generalisimo: selencio chico o quieres que nos descubran?

serio:quienes?

generalisimo: los nazgul soldados elites del ejercito de diaboron...observa aya-señalando con sus dedos-

serio observaba unos seres cubiertos de una tunica negra de pies a cabeza portando sables de hoja larga: por que no se les puede ver el rostro?

generalisimo: porque no lo tienen... son guerreros inclementes solamente leales a diaboron y a los generales se matarian entre si, siempre y cuando alla una orden de de por medio... pero parecen estar protegiendo algo pero no lo puedo distinguir con toda esta niebla, espera parece que se esta dicipando un poco-cuando la niebla se dicipo se desvelo una gran jaula llena de divinos incluyendo a generalisimo jr...de momento generalisimo comenzo a llenarse de ira- mis hermanos divinos y mi hijo encarcelados? esos monstruos los voy ha destrozar_dijo esto arremetiendose contra los nazgul en un inprudente frenesi-

serio: no espera!!!!!!!!!!-pero era demasiado tarde el divino se arrojo contra ellos aun sabiendo que en este mundo no goza de sus poderes, puesto que fue presa facil de los nazgul, cuando uno iba a propinar el ultimo golpe serio intervino con una patada en la cabeza de este haciendo que solo quedara la tunica de tunica nada mas-

serio:JA!!!... y yo soy el impaciente?...

nazgul: zuuuuluuu-dice esto con una voz biperina, para continuar con un ataque a serio pero este lo esquiva con facilidad-

serio: para ser la elite del ejercito oscuro son demasiado lentos-confiado- voy a terminar esto rapido-un nazgul se le mando pretendiendo azestarle una estocada a serio cuando este le agarro el braso , dandole un pequeño impulso logro sacar de equilibrio al soldado(aikido) para luego atinarle una patada en el pecho haciendolo desaparecer-vaya parece que solo quedan 5 bueno al mal paso darle prisa-serio corrio hacia ellos, comenzo a propinar golpes y patadas falsos haciendo que quedaran confundidos al no saber cuando defenderse(kali), derepente serio desaparecio los nazgul quedaron en la inobia no saba donde estaba su enemigo cando el chico aparece sigilosamente atras de uno dandole un buen golpe (silat) y con el impulso de este le cae encima a otro nazgul logrando vencer a dos(kajukembo)-van dos y faltan 3, creo que acabare con los que faltan a la antigua-y asi lo hizo vencio a los nazgul restantes usando los movimientos capoeiristas clasicos- fiu...-suspiro-parece que no eran tan rudos despues de todo-

generalisimo: donde aprendiste a moverte asi? fue increible

serio: enserio?...gracias pero solo fue capoeira y otros movimientos que me ingenie en mis entranamientos habituales..jaja

generalisimo: a si? lo mismo dijo zulu cuando lo conoci...pero igual gracias por salvarme

serio: no hay de que, ahora tenemos que liberar a los divinos te parece?

generalisimo: de acuerdo-el divino logra abrir el cerrojo pero no puede- grrrr... no lo puedo abrir parece estar protegido con una especie de magia o algo por el estilo

serio: dejeme intentarlo-serio toca el cerrojo y este se abre al instante-

generalisimo: como hiciste eso?

serio-sorprendido viendo su mano con los ojos bien abiertos- yo...yo no lo se... solo lo toque y se abrio solo

generalisimo: bueno no importa en eso abre la puerta de la jaula dejando salir a los divinos

buffalo: HEY.. UN COMBO NIÑO AQUI?-mirando a serio con enojo- CREO QUE SERAS MI CENA SIEMPRE QUIZE SABER A QUE SABE UN COMBO NIÑO

cerebrino: DETENTE!!!!!!!!!

buffalo: por que me detienes? no ves que es un combo niño?

cerebrino: si... lo se pero este combo niño nos salvo de estar una eternidad encerrados una eternidad

buffalo: no importa sera mi almuerzo de todos modos-manda a volar a cerebrino de un golpe pero un rayo dorado lo detiene-

magnifico: alto buffalo o te la veras con migo-buffalo se tranquilizo-

serio: por que me defendiste?

magnifico: no creas que me gusto hacerlo, pero te debemos la vida por liberarnos de ese calabozo infernal, pero tengo solo una pregunta por que lo hiciste? por que nos ayudas? si le hicimos tanto mal a tu mundo

serio-sonrie-: cualquier ser en este universo posee un lado amable solo toca aprender a liberarlo y se que ustedes tambien lo tienen

magnifico: los divinos adoramos el caos y la destruccion no tenemos sentimientos ni compasion de nadie

serio: seguro?... demostraste compasion al salvarme de buffalo y eso confirma mi teoria, ademas un divino en especial cambio toda mi manera de pensar que tenia sobre ustedes...generalisimo

generalisimo jr: un momento, un momento pero si generalisimo soy yo

serio: estoy hablando de tu padre- en eso se muestra-

generalisimo jr-con lagrimas de felicidad-:PAPI!!!...-corre a abrazarlo- crei que los humanos te habian pisoteado por eso quize vengar tu muerte

generalisimo: no hijo... los humanos no me hicieron nada, fueron los generales ellos me asesinaron

buffalo: espera un minuto... todos pensamos que los humanos te mataron es por eso que les agarramos odio todos estos años y comenzamos nuestra campaña contra ellos

serio: asi que ustedes solo atacaban al mundo solo porque creyeron que nosotros asesinamos a uno de los suyos?

buffalo:si

serio: entonces nunca les habia parecido correcta la idea de fomentar el caos y la destruccion a su paso?

cerebrino-recuperandose del golpe-: la verdad no. siempre fuimos una sociedad utopica, viviamos tranquilos hasta que nos enteramos de la terrible noticia desde aquel entonces quizimos hacerles la vida imposible a ti y a tu especie, sin embargo fuimos ciegos por cientos de años a la verdad

serio: entonces nos ayudaran a vencer a diaboron?

todos los divinos: ESTAS LOCO!!!!!!!!?

buffalo: vencer a diaboron? no fuimos ni capaces de hacerle frente a sus generales como se supones que le hagamos algo al señor oscuro?

serio: se que separados somos debiles pero unidos creo que tendremos una oportunidad contra esos demonios

cerebrino: eres valiente niño pero la probabilidad de que enfrentemos a diaboron y salgamos victoriosos es de una en un millon y menos cuando ya ha alcanzado su maximo poder. es mas aunque aceptemos ayudarte no podriamos salir, estamos atrapados en este maldito lugar condenados a vagar en el, como si fueramos almas en pena.

serio: los dioses podrian ayudarnos

magnifico: acaso crees que los dioses le haran caso a un humano comun y corriente jajaja, suerte chico la vas ha necesitar-todos los divinos de alejan de donde se encuentran serio y generalisimo-

generalisimo jr: no nos vas ha acompañar padre?

generalisimo: no hijo yo me quedare acompañando al chico hasta el santuario de los dioses

generalisimo jr: pero papi no te haran caso ni al humano tampoco porque siguen intentandolo?

generalisimo: porque aun no he perdido la esperanza de vivir en un mundo mejor, en un mundo donde no exista diferencia entre divinos o humanos, en donde todos seamos iguales, viviendo armonicamente pero ese dia solo llegara cuando diaboron sea vencido y mientras ese demonio aun respire luchare por detenerlo hasta mi ultimo aliento...hijo siempre fuiste mi orgullo, si tu decision es irte con los otros divinos la acepto asi que puedes irte.

generalisimo jr: pero papa...

generalisimo: VETE DE UNA VEZ VIVE UN POCO MAS!!!!!!!!!!!

generalisimo jr solo solo huye hacia donde estan los demas divinos triste por las palabras que le dijo su padre aun llorando-

serio-un poco trizte y culpable por la situacion-: lo lamento tanto, se que lo que mas querias es pasar mas tiempo con tu hijo, pero si lo deseas puedes irte con él no estas en la obligacion de seguirme, fuiste de gran ayuda para mi

generalisimo: no...no importa estoy luchando por darle un futuro mejor a mi hijo y si pora ello debo de alejarme una vez mas de el-suspira- lo hare-en el lugar se guardo un minuto de silencio por el dolor que en ese momento sentia el divino hata que- bueno vamonos de una vez que se nos hace tarde

serio: como digas-los dos comenzaron a escalar la montaña para encontrarse luego con una especie de abadia vacia pero con una especie de inscripcion en un lenguaje extraño que para ellos resultaba extraño-

generalisimo: parece que este texto esta escrito en un dialecto muy antiguo pero no logro decifrar cual es

serio: dejame verlo-serio se acerca y se sorprende y confunde al saber que él es capaz de leerlo, aun siendo un lenguaje que jamas habia visto en su vida lo leia- puedo leerlo

generalisimo: que?

serio: que puedo leerlo, no me preguntes como pero puedo leerlo

generalisimo: pues leelo?

serio: esta bien...pues aqui dice que: _los que crucen el umbral y buenas intenciones no tendran seguro la muerte conoceran, donde la luz y la oscuridad dejan de ser uno solo y los obstaculos solo sean un impedimento mental la entrada al reino prohibido seguro hayaran. _que querra decir eso?

generalisimo: la clave tiene que estar seguro en la ultima frase

serio -recordando-: -los obstaculos solo sean un impedimento mental la entrada al reino prohibido seguro hayaran- rayos yo nunca fui bueno con los acertijos-se apoya en uno de los muros cuando este sin querer lo atraviesa- AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!... WUAW... generalisimo ven ha ver esto creo que encontre la entrada

generalisimo: donde estas chico no te veo?

serio: atravieza la pared de enfrente realmente no es una pared!!!!!!!!!

generalisimo-traspasando la pared y observando una especie de escaleras que ascienden hasta otra habitacion: serio tenemos que subir quizas la habtacion contigua sea la que nos condusca hasta donde estan los dioses?

serio: que esperamos entonces- el chico comenzo a correr a todo lo que pudo-

generalisimo: CHICO ESPERAME!!!!!!!!-cuando llegaron se encontraron con un hermoso salon blanco decorado con cortinas de ceda con borlas doradas, avalorios y demas objetos decorativos que hacian juego-

????1: quienes son ustedes? como se atreven a profanar nuestro santuario-dijo una figura sentada en un trono alfrente de ellos pero no se distinguia con claridad ya que estaba tapado con velos-

serio: señor yo soy... -fue interrumpido-

????1:SILENCIO!!!!... la pena por entrar a nuestro santuario es la muerte, preparence a desaparecer-levanta la mano-

????2: tranquilizate... si vinieron ante nosotros debe ser por una buena razon-dijo una voz femenina tambien sentada en un trono cubierta por velos- donde ha quedado tu hospitalidad

????1: lo siento querida... no se que me paso

????2: bueno se podria saber a que debemos esta inospita visita?

serio: señora... yo soy serio...-interrumpido nuevamente-

????1: serio? dijiste que tu nombre es serio?

serio: si señor...por que?

????2: claro que si... como no te pude reconocer? mirate como haz crecido-se levanta dejandose mostrar era una doncella vestida de blanco de atractivo semblante la cual lo abraza con fuerza dejando a serio completamente desconcertado- ya no eres el bebe hermoso que bendecimos hace un tiempo mirate ahora eres todo un caballero hecho y derecho, dime ya conseguiste novia cuentamelo todo

????1: HIJO MIO!!!!!!!!!-lo abraza igual, era un hombre de traje blanco y de tez fuerte- perdoname per casi tratar de calcinarte hijo es que no te reconocia enserio

serio: HIJO!!!!!!!!?-soltandose y confundido como nunca-pero como pueden ser mis padres? si ellos murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño, ademas ustedes son dioses y yo soy un mortal

????1:igual que tu hermano mayor serio... veras-se llevo a serio a un viaje a travez del tiempo- hace mucho tiempo eramos tres dioses que cuidabamos el mundo entero, mi esposa freya, tu padre valdemir y un tercero diaboron. viviamos felices conviviendo con los humanos como si fueramos uno de ellos, eso nos hacia feliz nos llenaba por asi decirlo pero diaboron no queria socializar con ellos era demasiado orgulloso como para hacerlo y trato de obligarnos a que hicieramos lo mismo pero nos reusamos asi que se rebelo contra lo que protegia se volvio soberbio y prepotente, atento contra el mundo y contra nosotros. tratamos de detenerlo pero era muy fuerte, nos vencio con facilidad, el sabia que ibamos a tener un hijo, asi que los condeno a que fueran todos mortales para que tuvieramos la desdicha de verlos morir. cuando tu hermano mayor nacio le pusimos serio igual que a ti, lo cuidamos hasta que tuviera edad para valerse solo.

serio: pero si es igual a mi?

valdemir: asi es... fue cosa del destino que nacieran igual

serio: destino? pero se supone que ustedes son dioses acaso no manejan el destino a su merced?

valdemir: no hijo el destino es una cosa ajena a nuestra naturaleza, los dioses solo somos protectores nada mas. no tenemos ni la mas minima idea de lo que vaya a ocurrir en un futuro...bien continuando. tu hermano conocio a una humana en especial no pudo evitar enamorarse de ella al instante, fue amor a primera vista.

serio: pero si se parece a...pilar?-serio no lo podia creer parecia ser que el destino tenia preescrito el amor que siente ahora por su mejor amiga-

valdemir: te ocurre algo serio?

serio: eh?... no nada solo estaba pensando un poco

valdemir: bien...en que estaba? a si... tu hermano se enamoro de la chica pero nunca fue capaz de decirle lo que sentia por ella hasta el nefasto dia en que diaboron decidio apoderarse del planeta... le daba repulsion la idea de ver tanto amor hacia una sola persona por lo que decidio acabar con ese cariño asesinando a la chica... tu hermano no podia soportar la idea de perderla asi que dio su vida para sellar a diaboron en lo mas recondito del inframundo el nifelheim, ni siquiera nosotros pudimos entender de donde habia sacado el poder suficiente para vencerlo. fue el momento mas triste de nuestras vidas perder a un hijo que nisiquiera sabia el hecho de que existiamos. pero cuando naciste tu todo cambio.-en eso se devolvieron al templo-

serio: pero como no le dijeron de su existencia? y a mi si?

freya: solo podiamos decirle que heramos sus padres si es que él nos encontraba primero, como tu lo hiciste ahora.

valdemir: puede que conviviamos con los humanos hace mucho tiempo pero a nadie le deciamos que heramos dioses ni nos haciamos notar como tal.

freya: pero lo bueno es que ya estamos reunidos como una familia denuevo unida y eso sera para siempre

generalisimo: no sera para siempre?

valdemir: por que lo dices?

serio: porque diaboron se ha liberado una vez mas y ha alcanzado su maximo poder

valdemir: pero eso es imposible la unica forma que haya alcanzado tal magnitud es habiendo sacrificado al e...le... o no. ACASO DIABORON TE HA SACRIFICADO?

generalisimo: me temo que si, y amenaza con destruir la tierra.

serio: asi que pa..pa-le cuesta pronunciar la palabra ya que nunca los habia conocido antes y le resulta increible que alfin haya encontrado a sus padres- necesito que me ayuden a combatirlo

freya: sabes hijo que te apoyaremos en todo, pero aun con nuestro apoyo no seria suficiente para vencerlo, es demaciado poderoso necesitamos mas ayuda

????:como nosotros?

todos se voltean y se sorprenden al ver a todos los divinos atras suyo

generalisimo: pero que pasa aqui? ustedes no querian saber nada de lo ocurrido ¿que paso?

magnifico: la verdad no queriamos participar en la guerra pero al parecer generalisimo jr nos convencio de lo contrario ahora queremos luchar a su lado contra el mal puro

generalisimo: eso es verdad hijo?

generalisimo jr: es verdad papa, pense en lo que me dijiste y por fin entendi que morir luchando por una causa justa es mucho mejor que vivir como un cobarde.

generalisimo-llora-: no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti hijo mio-corre ha abrazarlo-

serio: y ahora papas? que tal si nos unimos contra ese demonio?

valdemir: boinas hijo, claro que si, tienes mi apoyo y el de tu madre siempre. pero ustedes solos no podran ganar esta guerra asi que puedes llevarte a estos- en eso hace aparecer una legion de soldados de armadura blanca armados hasta los dientes- este es mi ejercito personal serio el cual esta a tu disposicion, ahora ve y vence a ese canalla de diaboron y hasnos sentir orgullosos.

serio-llora de alegria y se lanza ha abrazar a sus papas-:gracias, ustedes son los mejores

freya: es hora de que partas hijo, recuerda que siempre te estaremos cuidando y velando por ti, de eso puedes estar seguro.

tanto valdemir como freya junta sus manos y logran abrir un portal

valdemir: este portal los llevara ha salvo a cualquier parte del planeta a la que quieran ustedes llegar, cruzenlo y en unos minutos llegaran a su destino

todos: SI

valdemir:chicos el destino del mundo esta en vuestras capaces manos. tengan cuidado y buena suerte- lo ultimo que vieron fue como los divinos, la legion de soldados y su tan querido hijo cruzaban el portal para confrontar al peor mal que haya existido-

mientras tanto

paco: maestre grinto todas la personas han sido evacuadas al sector subterraneo de la ciudad

maestre grinto: bien hecho hijo, ahora solo nos queda esperar.- de repente el atronar de unas pisadas comenzaron a estremecer el lugar-estan aqui...paco avisales que se preparen para luchar, el dia rojo alfin ha llegado

paco: como diga maestre-el chico corrio a toda prisa, en poco tiempo todos estuvieron reunidos , el temor comenzaba a horadarlos sin embargo no se hacia notar hasta que las legiones oscuras estuvieron a la vista de los jovenes, entonces el miedo que los corroia lentamente eclosiono revistiendolos por completo, poco a poco comenzaron a retroceder, sabian perfectamente que si peleaban seria su fin no habria escapatoria ni para ellos ni para la humanidad pero aun asi persistieron en luchar, es dificil explicar lo que sentian en ese momento pero vieron el concurrir a la guerra mas que un deber una necesidad-

loki: vaya vaya vaya, pensaba que nisiquiera se presentarian, parece que la conquista de este planeta no ser tan aburrida despues de todo

paco: no crean que les sera tan facil vencernos

leviatan: o porfavor, no fueron capaces de darnos pelea estando transformados y acaso creen que ahora solo porque son mas van ha emparejar la pelea?, si que son estupidos, pero si lo que quieren es morir por que no cumplirles ese deseo?

loki: TROPAS PREPARENSE A LUCHAR QUE NO QUEDE NADIE CON VIDA... CARGEEEEEEEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-las tropas comenzaron a correr hacia ellos-

paco: por serio-fue el primero en abalanzerse contra los demonios, pilar, azul, esteban y max fueron los siguientes y rapidamente los demas con un grito de guerra les siguieron-

asi la guerra comenzo, los chicos pelearon con valor pero las hordas de demonios eran interminables, mientras acababan con uno dos tomaban su lugar, por lo que no tomo mucho tiempo para que cayeran cansados uno a uno, no podian seguir era demasiado para ellos, el fin estaba cerca.

loki: que paso? ya se cansaron...pense que serian un reto mayor ahora que eran mas, pero no, siguen siendo los mismos insignificantes monos. soldados acaben son su dolor lo mas rapido posible.

esteban: adios azul nunca crei que moririamos de esta manera

azul: yo tampoco esteban, pero si muero me gusta que haya sido asi alado tuyo-le agarra la mano, mientras que todos cierran los ojos para el final-

max-abriendo un ojo-¿que ya estamos muertos?-alza un poco su mirada y ve la figura de-serio?

todos: QUEEEEE!!!!!?-abren los ojos y ven que efectivamente es serio el que los habia defendido de los demonios-

pilar: SERIO ESTAS BIEN!!!-corre y lo abraza haciendo que se sonroje pero aun asi le corresponsa el abrazo-

serio-sonriendole tiernamente-:claro que si pilar a quien mas esperabas?

loki: TU? pe..pe...pero como? como tu? aggggggggr... no importa aunque estes aqui no habra diferencia alguna, tus amigos estan agotados, y tu solo no podras vencer a nuestro ejercito, aceptalo humano perdieron.

serio: hablando del reino de los muertos paso algo muy curioso con eso, veran mientras estaba por ahi me encontre con viejos y nuevos amigos que aceptaron en ayudarnos a destruirlos

loki: no importa cuantos sean jamas podran igualar la magnifisencia de nuestro ejercito

serio: ooooo, eso crees?- en eso aparecen los divinos y las tropas de valdemir-

paco: CUIDADO!!!! DIVINOS

serio: tranquilizate paco se ofrecieron a ayudarnos en esta guerra no te preocupes

maestre grinto: como los convenciste serio y de donde salio ese ejercito?

serio: la verdad en una larga historia, pero lo que les dire por ahora es que tenemos el apoyo de los dioses en esta pelea,

azul: pero serio no podremos hacer mucho contra ellos si no estamos transformados-dijo algo procupada-

lo que no sabia nadie es que los dos padres de serio valdemir y freya estaban observando y escuchando todo lo ocurrido

valdemir: esa chica tiene razon querida que tal si los ayudamos a transformarse?

freya: es una estupenda idea cariño alfin podremos ver que es lo que puede hacer nuestro hijo

en eso los dos dioses juntan sus manos y mandan un haz de luz a cada uno de los chicos y maestres que hace que se transformen al instante en sus respectivos animales al instante

maestre cabeza: que paso de donde salio esa luz y como nos transformamos?

serio: ya se los dije amigos tenemos la ayuda de los dioses en esta pelea. y ahora que les parece si pateamos unos traseros de demonios?-diciendo esto de manera muy motivadora-

todos: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!-con los puños arriba-

serio: PERFECTO ENTONCES ESTA SERA NUESTRA ULTIMA BATALLA, QUE ESTOS DEMONIOS SIENTAN LO QUE PODER HUMANO PUEDE HACER, MANDEMOLOS A TODOS POR DONDE VINIERON!!!!!!!!!!- las palabras de serio llenaron de impetu y entuciasmo a todo el grupo que se decidieron mas que nunca ha luchar junto a él-

serio: ESTAN LISTOS TODOS!!!!

todos: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!

serio: POR LA TIERRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!-

todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!- humanos, soldados y divinos cargaron contra el ejercito de diaboron que hacia lo que podia para defenderse-

señor super agua: agrrhhhh... marinos creo que tendremos marea alta este dia, marea sube- y eso ocurrio el divino logro crear un maremoto que cubrio a cierta parte de la legion oscura-

fabio: jaja, perfecto asi es como nos gusta pelear a nosotros no chicos, en donde haya agua

señor super agua: marineros enseñemoles a estos enjendros sin escamas lo que unos verdaderos lobos de mar pueden hacer les parece?

fabio, gizelle y ramon: de acuerdo

señor super agua: bueno vamos alla- el divino hace aparecer cientos de criaturas marinas entre ellas tiburones de todo tipo calamares gigantes ballenas y demas-

gizelle: wuhuuuuuuuu... siempre quize montar un tiburon, ustedes no chicos

ramon: claro que si aun que yo estoy montando un calamar gigante, jeje que divertido- ambos chicos montados en sus animales acuaticos arremeten a gran velocidad contra los soldados oscuros haciendolos desaparecer uno a uno

fabian: bien hecho estamos ganando

gizelle: CUIDADO FABIAN ATRAS TUYO!!!!!!- un soldado iba a cortar en dos al chico con su espada pero el señor...etc lo defendio cortando al demonio a la mitad con su pinza-

SSA(señor super agua): te cubro la espalda chico no quiero que mi tripulacion sufra ninguna baja

fabian: de acuerdo y gracias-dijo un poco relajado-

SSA: ni lo menciones niño ahora volvamos a lo nuestro.-en eso siguieron luchando-

loro: hermano que te parece si hacemos una tregua de nuestra ricalidad y mandamos a volar a estos demonios

ave: me parece una muy buena idea- se estrechan la manos-

paco: lo veo y no lo creo-con los ojos bien abiertos como platos- nunca pense que esos dos podrian llevarse bien, pero parece que siempre hay una primera vez para todo

ave y loro emprendieron vuelo alto para volar alrededor de un gran grupo de soldados oscuros dejando caer varias de sus plumas encima de ellos, logrando que estos se peleen y se eliminen entre si

ave: eso es usar la cabeza hermano

loro: tu lo has dicho, hermano tu lo has dicho

paco: lina, terry ronan, kira porque no les enseñamos lo que es una gran envestida salvaje a estos tipos creo que necesitan una buena sacudida que les parece?

terry: me quitaste las palabras de la boca

ronan: siiii hagamoslo

buffalo: acaso se olvidan de mi?

paco: bufalo tambien quieres participar en esto?

buffalo: claro que si, si alguien sabe como propinar una buena envestida ese soy yo no hay quien me supere en eso jajaja-dice esto con alza de grandesa-

kira: estabien entonces muestranos como es que se hace

buffalo: eso es lo que hare-todos se preparan para comenzar con el ataque se ponen en posicion, esperan que los guerreros se hacerquen un poco mas- un poco mas ... un poco mas...AHORA!!!!!!-buffalo, kira, ronan, terry, lina y paco arremeten con toda su fuerza y sin parar a cada demonio que se les cruzaba por el camino mandando a volar a un gran numero de ellos- buena por esa, no sabia que ustedes podian dar la talla en esto se veian todo debiluchos

paco: debiluchos?...bueno ya vez que no somos igual de fuerte que tu

buffalo: lo seran cuando los cerdos vueles chico...jajaja

paco: QUE DIJISTE!!!!

buffalo: LO QUE OISTE!!!!-los demas chicos lo unico que hicieron fue reirse ante la la discucion infantil de paco y buffalo-

mientras tanto una gran oleada de guerreros se les acercaban rapidamente a kim, carlos, sergio y jonathan, dejando ha estos arrinconados sin salida

sergio: o no ahora que haremos?

kim: no lo se, pero si no se los ocurre algo no seremos mas que un recuerdo- pero derepente un rayo rojo cubrio a los enjendros y un gran monto de cosas que nadie sabe de donde carajo salieron les comienzan a caer encima a los demonios haciendolos desaparecer-

carlos: pero que? de donde salio todo eso?

suerte: de mi chiquillos, parece que los salve, tranquilos tranquilos no me agradescan

jonathan: no lo ibamos ha hacerde todos modos

suerte:QUE DIJERON CHIQUILLOS MALCRIADOS!!!!!!!!!?-con cara de demonio-

jonathan-nerviose con la gota estilo anime-: fresca, quize decir que gracias, no se que ubieramos sido seriamos sin ti

suerte: asi esta mejor

jonathan-susurrando a los demas-: con ese caracter le ha de ser dificil conseguir marido no creen

suerte: TE ESCUCHE

jonathan-GLUP-

**NOTA: Yo podria narrar toooooooooooda la batalla que tuvieron los combo niños con el ejercito de diaboron pero me demoraria mucho asi que adelantare un poco las cosas hasta la el climax donde los generales se fusionaron por la desesperacion dando paso a un ser conocido como tragoedia una criatura de cuatro brazos quien tubo una batalla pareja con serio que mostro el mismo poder cuando derroto a set disculpen por las molestias e inconvenientes**

serio: chicos para vencer a ltragoedias necesitamos realizar una super explosion

max: pero una super explosion solo alcanza para devolver ha algun divino, como podremos vencerlo con eso?

serio: hablo de una super explosion hecha por todos los combo niños estoy seguro que con eso lo venceremos

maestre grinto: pero quien podria soportar semejante cantidad de energia? nadie de nosotros es capaz de lograr tal hazaña

serio: yo lo hare

todos: QUE?

serio: oigan creo que siendo pariente de zulu podria soportar la carga, de todos modos debemos intentarlo que otra opcion tenemos

paco: serio estas seguro de lo que vas ha hacer?-poniendole una mano en el hombro-ninguno de nosotros te quiere perder denuevo

serio: estoy seguro que todo saldra bien paco tengo fe en eso, esta bien hagamoslo

todos: COMBO NIÑOS SUPER EXPLOSION!!!!!!!-la energia de todos comenzo a concentrarse en serio, él comenzaba a sentir la presion de contener tal cantidad de energia en su cuerpo pero no podia rendirse, tenia que hacerlo por todos era su deber su mision. manteniendose en pie con dificultad lanzo el rayo de energia concentrada directa a tragoedia que se encontraba un poco herido por la batalla que tuvo con serio-

tragoedia: tontos...humanos esto no ha terminado aqui...talvez me hallan vencido pero no venceran al señor oscuro...nadie puede hacerlo...el...acabara con su miserable planeta tenganlo por seguro...GHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!-tragoedia solo desaparecio tras el impacto del ataque en conjunto de los combo niños-

serio-callendo agotado-: alfin termino esta batalla...jeje...hemos alcanzado la victoria-derepente cae desmayado sin mas remedio-

pilar: SERIO!!!! SERIO!!! QUE TE PASA?-relmente preocupada-

maestre grinto: tranquila hija solo esta cansado es todo, hay que dejarlo descansar- sin previo aviso el cielo se torna oscuro como si una tormenta amenazara con avecinarse hasta que una voz escalofriante resquebraja el cielo-

?????: ustedes humanos me han ofendido por ultima vez

maestre grinto: no..no...no...NO...NOOO!! diaboron esta aqui, esto no puede ser

diaboron: ustedes me han quitado algo precioso, y solo por estar a mano tambien les quitare algo que sea de ustedes, destruire este planeta por completo, la tierra no sera nada mas que polvo en el universo, pero antes-se dirige donde esta serio- matare a este mortal que tantos problemas me ha causado-agarra a serio con una mano-

pilar: DEJALO EN PAZ ENJENDRO MALNACIDO!!!!-pilar se abalanza hacia diaboron para salvar a serio pero no lo logra este la agarra y la oprime fuertemente consiguiendo que la morena grite de dolor-

todos: PILAR!!!!!- todos se lanzan contra diaboron y comienzan ha atacarlo pero sin resultado alguno-

diaboron: si que molestan insectos, si tanto desean morir solo tienen que pedirmelo- diaboron ataca con una onda negra que deja a todos inconcientes- ahora que ya no hay estorbos en el camino podre proseguir tranquilamente con la destruccion de este planeta

pilar: jajaja...es que no lo entiendes diaboron jamas triunfaras, asi como cayo tu ejercito tu tambien lo haras, serio te vencera ten eso por seguro-decia esto con una voz debil y entrecortada-

diaboron: y que e hace pernsar eso chiquilla insolente?

pilar: porque él nos tiene a todos para apoyarlo en especial a mi, la unica persona que lo ha amado enserio y lo seguira amando hasta su ultimo aliento.

diaboron-rie desquiziadamente-: amor? el sentimiento mas inefimero de todos? acaso crees que con esa tonteria lograran vencerme?-volvio a reir desquiziadamente-y que te confirma que ese amor que sientes por este mortal es realmente correpondido,como sabes que te ama al igual que tu a él?

pilar: porque tenemos algo que tu jamas tendras un corazon y tu carencia de emociones sera tu propia perdicion

diaboron: SILENCIO!!!! creo que hablas demasiado, es hora de silenciarte permanentemente-vuelve ha estrujar a pilar pero ahora con mas fuerza logrando que la chica quedara inconciente pero no sin antes mencionar debilmente el nombre de la persona a quien amaba- tu alma sera un rico aperitivo para mi-cuando diaboron iba a separar el alma de la morena de su cuerpo una voz se encucha-

????: de...ja a pilar...de...ja a pilar...DEJA... A... PILAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

diaboron: pero como?

era serio quien se habia despertado pero ahora una luz blanca lo recubria similar al de la lucha con set pero ahora era mucho mas intensa que antes, lograndose liberar de diaboron pudo enterrarle sus garras en uno de sus ojos dejandolo momentaneamente ciego. el demonio solto a la inconciente pilar, antes de que ella asotara en el suelo serio la agarra, la deja delicadamente en el suelo, le acaricia el rostro de la joven cariñosamete mientras la observa con una expresion triste pero a la vez un poco feliz-yo tambien te amo pilar-dice el chico, sin evitar notar que la joven sonrie al cumplido como si lo estuviera escuchando a pesar de estar inconciente.

diaboron: ME HAS DEJADO CIEGO MALNACIDO, ACABARE CON TIGO, CON TU NOVIA Y CON ESTE MISERABLE PLANETA AHORA MISMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-diaboron alzo una de sus manos y comenzo ha acumular energia oscura en el en forma de esfera volviendola cada vez mas grande hasta llegar a su punto maximo- OBSERVA BIEN ESTO MORTAL ESTE ES MI PODER, DESPIDETE DE TODO POR LO QUE HAZ LUCHADO PORQUE NO SERA NADA MAS QUE UN RECUERDO!!!!!!!!-

serio-observa la gigantesca esfera de energia como si nada, el sabia que este momento llegaria, y se debia jugar el todo por el todo para salvar a la tierra y a la chica que amaba-: creo que no hay opcion necesito hacer la super explosion mas grande posible, lo cierto quiza es que sea mi fin pero debo hacerlo por mis amigos, mi familia y por pilar. -fue en ese momento que serio comenzo a juntar toda la energia que tenia-amigos por favor brindenme un poco de su poder-de repente campos de energia muy similares a los de una super explosion tradicional comenzaron a formarse alrededor de todos extrayendo de ellos la energia que en su estado eran capaces de darle, pero aun no era suficiente, para vencer a diaboron se necesitaba aun mas, fue en ese entonces que dos hazes de luz similares a los que hicieron que se transformaran en un principio de la batalla descendieron sobre serio dandole mucho mas poder a la tecnica-gracias por todo papas-, dijo sonriente al notar que la super explosion que estaba formando tenia la suficiente potencia como para acabar con diaboron.

diaboron: que es eso?...bueno sea lo que sea que hagas no servira, tu planeta ya esta condenado a desaparecer, RESIVE TODO MI PODER ESFERA DE ENERGIA NEGATIVA!!!!!!!!-diaboron lanzo la gigantesca bola de energia-

serio: SUPER EXPLOSION TITANICA!!!!!(no se me ocurrio otro nombre)-serio junto sus palmas y de ella despidio una gran rafaga de energia que choco con la esfera. serio luchaba por superar la fuerza de la tecnica de diaboron pero mientras mas luchaba mas se cansaba y mas cedia ante el demonio- es...muy...fuerte...no...creo...que...pueda...resistir

diaboron: JAJAJAJA...RINDETE JAMAS PODRAS VENCERME NADIE PUEDE!!!!!

serio comenzo a caer en sus rodillas, su cuerpo se debilitaba, dudaba si realmente lo conseguiria, empezaba a flaquear hasta que una chica ojiverde se acerco alado suyo-pilar?-dijo el joven confundido pero feliz de ver a la joven que queria tanto en pie-por favor sal de aqui pilar podrias salir lastimada-

pilar: no lo hare serio-dijo la morena decidida-

serio: pero pilar?-un poco triste-

pilar: si he de morir lo hare alado de la persona que amo-serio al escuchar las palabras de pilar supo que se habia enterado de la marca de maldicion que en ella yacia, pero que ocurre serio comenzo a brillar denuevo pero ahora pilar tambien brillaba- serio que esta pasando?

serio: no lo se pilar parece que el cariño que nos tenemos hace mas fuerte la super explosion...el amor nos hace prevalecer frente la oscuridad...PERFECTO... ahora diaboron caera pero no puedo hacerlo solo, necesito tu ayuda pilar

pilar: ya sabes que siempre la tendras-entre ambos vuelven tan fuerte la super explosion que la esfera de energia negativa se desvanece ante tal irrebatible poder impactando directamente contra diaboron-

diaboron: NO...NOOOOOOO...ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO, SOY EL SUPREMO, SOY INVENCIBLE!!!!!!!!!!-entre alaridos de agonia -

pilar: lo que a ti te falta es lo que nos fortaleze,

serio: el sentimiento que has atacado durante años fue lo que en ultimas te a vencido

diaboron: ES INCONSEBIBLE...QUE...ALGO...QUE...ALGO... ASI...ME HUBIERA DERROTADO...ESTO ES...INAUDITO...LOGRARON ACABAR...CON...LA OSCURIDAD-comenzo a salirles rayos de luz de su interior y empezo a resquebrejarse lentamente-

serio: diaboron la ultima esperanza de la tierra siempre ha sido y siempre sera-enonces serio agarra con delicadesa la mano de pilar , mirandola a la cara con ternura, para luego volver a observar a diaboron- la ultima esperanza siempre sera...

pilar: el amor...

diaboron:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-los rayos de luz que expedia diaboron de su cuerpo se hacian cada vez mas numerosos e intensos, cubriendolo por completo hasta que la vida de este demonio termino en una enorme explosion que consiguio iluminar casi toda la tierra por un instante-

serio: lo logramos pilar,alfin la pesadilla ha terminado-volteo feliz para abrazar a su amada que por un instante le correspondio el abrazo-piilar?...que ocurre?-el calido abrazo entre los dos chicos se convirtio rapidamente en un trago amargo para serio, pilar no respondia,los brazos de la chica que tanto afecto y cariño brindaban ahora yacian inmoviles frios como el hielo-PILAR!!!!!!!! no...no no,no,no,no,no, chiquita por favor responde no me dejes solo, te lo suplico-serio comenzo a llorar, aunque sus lagrimas se confundian con la tormenta que se habia desatado en ese momento, el chico aferraba a su pecho con fuerza a la persona que habia adorado desde pequeño, pero que por su mentalidad infantil no la supo apreciar en vez de eso luchaba por un amor vano y superficial fundamentado unicamente en el atractivo fisico. sin embargo era demasiado tarde pilar habia muerto-PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEE?-gritaba serio con lagrima en los ojos-PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEE?-grito denuevo pero mas fuerte que antes-

FIN...

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

????1: cuando esos productores de cine dijeron que iban ha hacer una pelicula realista de nosotros lo dijeron encerio, no omitieron ni un detalle bueno al menos el verdadero final

????2: pero debes admitir serio que estubo genial la pelicula, especialmente el final

serio: el final fue el que te gusto mas? eso me volvio a recordar que casi te me mueres-con sonrisa un poco ironica

pilar: jeje-bueno en un sentido figurado como si eso en realidad nunca hubiera pasado...tu entiendes no?...ademas fue una verdadera suerte que tus padres fueran dioses y me revivieran, aproposito serio por que nunca me contaste acerca de ellos?-con las masnos en la cintura-

serio: porque tampoco sabia que existian, siempre pense que mis padres habian muerto cuando era pequeño lo recuerdas?

pilar: aaaaaaaaa si claro, no me acordaba...jeje

serio: bueno nos vamos pilar? creo que nos tienen que estar esperando -ofreciendole la mano-

pilar: verdad que tus padres nos invitaron a cenar a todos esta noche-tomandosela con una sonrisa y emprendiendo la caminata-

lo que vemos es a un par de chicos de 18 años saliendo de la premier de su primera pelicula acerca de la gran batalla que tuvieron hace cuatro años años contra el peor mal de la tierra, caminando juntos tomados de la mano por las calles de la nueva nova nizza.

pilar: vaya nunca crei que los divinos nos ayudaran a luchar en la guerra

serio: nunca crei que los divinos aceptaran... vivir en paz con nosotros en nuestro mundo....mira-señalando- es cerebrino...QUE MAS PROFE?-agitando la mano para que lo viera-.

cerebrino: chicos no se olviden que tienen una tarea muy importante sobre integrales para la proxima semana

serio: no se le olvide a usted que tiene una cena con todos ahora mas tarde

cerebrino: cierto....ire a cambiarme bueno nos vemos mas tarde se cuidan-corriendo hasta su hogar-

pilar serio: HASTA LUEGO!!!!!

pilar: ese cerebrino, no ha cambiado desde nuestro primer encuentro con él

serio: claro que si ahora es nuestro profesor-rie-

pilar-tambien riendo-: claro,claro,jajaja-siguieron caminando-

pilar: ehh?...serio?-confundida-

serio: si dime pilar-sonriendole-

pilar:donde se suponia que era la cena?

serio-caida estilo anime-:ay...pilar tu nunca cambias verdad...ni quiero que lo hagas-con voz dulce acercandosele tiernamente y besandola lo que a la chica le agrada mucho y le corresponde, por un minuto hasta que se separaron por falta de aire-bueno pilar es es en el salon de entrenamiento

pilar: aaaa si y por que?jeje-sobansose la nuca-

serio-otra vez cayo estilo anime-: es porque invitaron a todos, incluso a los divinos, pilar enserio no lo recuerdas?

pilar-rie a carcajadas-: si lo recuerdo serio es que me gusta verte asi, me divierte mucho

serio: enserio ya veras tu....-comienza a perseguirla en son de juego por todo el centro de la ciudad hasta llegar al parque de nova nizza hasta que el chico la alcanza y los dos caen en pasto suave, riendo a carcajadas-

serio: parece que ninguno de los dos hemos cambiado nada desde pequeños no te parece?, digo, aun nos gusta jugar en el parque, comer cosas extrañas y hacer cosas que a la gran mayoria parecerian descabelladas que crees pilar?

pilar: creo que hablas demasiado-se hacerca y lo besa dulcemente en los labios, mientras que el chico pelinaranjo la sujeta cariñosamente de la cintura la joven de ojos verdes comienza a jugar con su cabello era un momento que ninguno de ellos queria terminar nunca hasta que-

????: acaso, no son serio y pilar?-los dos chicos se sueltan sonrojadicimos -

serio: paco que sorpresa encontrarte aqui y con lina-un poco sarcastico pero solo un poco, para luego mirar a su derecha y ver a max y acasia- tambien max y acasia estan aqui...que coincidencia-pensando: POR QUE!!!? POR QUE NOS ARRUINARON EL MOMENTO? NO PUEDE SER-

max: la verdad los estabamos buscando

pilar: buscandonos y para que?

lina: ya se olvidaron que hoy todos tenemos una cena?

serio: LA CENA!!!!...LO OLVIDE POR COMPLETO

paco: jajajaja y yo soy el despistado?

serio: no te burles paco-todos comienzan a reirse por la comica situacion-

acasia: bueno vamonos que seguro ya nos tienen que estar esperando chicos

todos: si-empenzando a caminar-

lina: serio tus padres son increibles, nunca imagine que dejaran de ser dioses solo por pasar mas tiempo con tigo y con la humanidad que tanto tiempo protegian

serio: pues imagino, que con diaboron destruido definitivamente no ven la necesidad de seguir protegiendonos asi que decidieron ser uno de nosotros

max:y ahora preparan una cena para todos, si que tus padres son buena gente, mi mama no hubiera cocinado para tantos seguro le da un soplo de solo pensarlo(preinfarto=soplo)

todos: jajajaja

pilar: chicos desde cuando ustedes son novios?

acasia: desde que ustedes se declararon...jejeje

lina: para ser sincera, tanto paco como max organizaron una cita en el parque solo para declararsenos, lo decoraron como una joya nunca crei que fueran tan detallistas

serio: detallistas? max y paco? no creo que a ustedes dos se le haya ocurrido semejante idea, alguien los debio haber ayudado

paco: la verdad selvaza y suerte nos ayudaron un poco

max: eran las dos divinos con mayor sentido de la moda en todo el mundo, por algo son ahora diseñadoras

pilar: ahora si tiene sentido

paco: acaso crees que no podemos ser un poco detallistas?

pilar: vamos chicos, ustedes saben bien que todo lo que sea mas aya del novanoc es un mundo nuevo para ustedes

paco y max: OYE!!!!!!!-todos comenzaron a reire en especial las chicas-

serio: parece que llegamos ya

buffalo-atras de ellos: pues entremos ya, que tengo mucha hambre

todos: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

max: buffalo casi nos matas del susto-con una mano en el pecho-

buffalo: jeje, lo siento

al entrar se encontraron con un salon de entrenamiento muy bien decorado, y una gran mesa que se extendia casi a todo lo largo del salon, en eso llegan suerte y selvaza

selvaza: que les parecio el retoque que le hicimos al salon chicos? usamos un diseño autoctono de la region

serio: espectacular, las borlas quedaron perfectas con la mistica del salon y permitame decirles que esas cortinas hacen muy buen juego con....-todos lo miran extrañado-eh...bueno...quedo muy lindo el lugar

suerte: me sorprende todo lo que sabes primor acerca de decoraciones, no pensaste en ser diseñador? te iria muy bien

paco: siiiiii, serio te iria muy bien co...-paco se asusta al ver la cara de demonio con lo que lo ve serio-eh...no dije nada

serio: me tocaria pensarlo suerte pero gracias por la oferta

suerte: si te decides me avisas

serio: jeje...bueno-con una sonrisa un poco ironica- todos prosiguieron a sentarse en la mesa para comenzar a cenar pero no sin antes proponer un brindis-

valdemir: yo propongo un brindis por la gran familia que todos somos aqui, que esta union perdure hasta el ultimo istante de nuestras vidas

todos: salud!!!!

maestre grinto: yo propongo un brindis por los que una vez fueron enemigos, pero ahora son aliados y amigos de nosotros, por los divinos

todos: salud!!!!

magnifico: yo quisiara proponer un brindis por todos los humanos que nos demostraron la gran calidad de personas y amigos que pueden ser, por ellos brindo

todos: salud!!!!

pilar: por ultimo yo quiero brindar por el amor, por ese amor que nos ha unido a todos aqui como familia, porque si no fuera por el amor no podriamos haber vencido a diaboron y no hubieramos encontrado a esa persona tan especial con la que el resto de nuestras vidas quisieramos pasar-mirando ha serio en ese entonces al igual que paco a lina, esteban a azul y max a acasia-

todos: SALUD!!!!!!!!!!!!-como era de espererze la cena continuo. cuando esta termino, los bailes fueron el siguiente punto de la celebracion-

azul-acercandosele a pilar-:vaya amiga que palabras tan conovedoras me hicieron llorar enserio

pilar: gracias azul, y donde esta esteban no se suponia que deberia estar aqui contigo?

azul: se fue ha hablar con los chicos ya sabes como son ellos-en ese momento llegan acasia y lina-

lina: hola como estan, no piensan bailar con sus novios? miren que la noche esta preciosa

azul: si queremos bailar pero queremos que ellos nos lo pidan primero, haber si realmente se les ha quitado la pena como cuando eramos pequeños

acasia: ya veo, buena idea nosotras haremos lo mismo

mientras tanto con los chicos

serio: paco cuando pensamos sacar a las chicas a bailar?

paco: que nos lo pidan ellas primero como siempre

max: pero se supone que los novios tienen que sacarlas a bailar no?

esteban: max tiene razon paco que clase de novio somos si no somos capaces de sacar a nuestras novias a bailar

paco: esta bien, esta bien, lo hare si serio va primero

serio: yo?, esta bien por mi no hay problema-serio se dirige hacia pilar-

max: esa es la actitud serio ve por tu chica

serio encontrandose con pilar: quieres bailar con migo pilar?-le extiende la mano con una tierna sonrisa-

pilar-tomandole la mano:claro que si serio-y comienzan a bailar la chica recostando su cabeza en el pecho del joven-

los demas chicos mirando a la dulce pareja

esteban: si serio pudo hacerlo por que no yo?-se dirige donde azul-baila con migo por favor azul

azul-sonrojada-: esta bien esteban-comienzan a bailar-

max: paco vamos ha dejar que ellos bailen toda la noche y nosotros aqui solos como unos completos soperutanos?

paco: claro que no!!!!-energico-

max: entonces que esperamos?!!!!!!

paco: que vayas tu primero!!!!!- y lo empuja haciendo que max caiga a los pies de acasia-

max-viendo a la bella chica se para rapidamente y un poco sonrojado le pide que bailen juntos, peticion que la joven hacepta alegremente-

serio: acaso paco no piensa bailar con lina?-dice esto mientras baila con pilar-

pilar-mirando tambien a paco-: tenemos que hacer que esos dos bailen juntos,pero como?

serio: creo que tengo una idea pero necesitamos de los demas-los dos chicos se hacercan aun bailando a donde estan los demas y se confabulan para lograr que paco saque a bailar a lina-listo chicos ya saben todos que hacer?

todos: si

serio: entonces vamos

las tres parejas se hacercan bailando hasta donde paco hasta rodearlo

paco: pero que estan haciendo?

esteban: haciendo que le pidas a lina que baile contigo-y lo empuja mientras que baila con azul-

paco: oigan no, pero...

max: no hay pero que valga paco tienes que lograrlo adelante-lo empuja igual bailando con acasia igual como lo hizo esteban con lina-

serio: es por tu propio bien paco, nos agradeceras luego-lo empuja bailando al igual que los demas consiguiendo que quede frente a frente con lina y muy sonrojado-

paco: lina...este...es...que...yo-demasiado nervioso-

todos:dicelo de una vez vamos-entre dientes-

paco: queria preguntarte...si...querrias...bailas con migo?

lina-sonrojada-:no lo dudes paco-se para y comienzan a bailar hacercandose a serio y pilar-

serio: lo vez paco no fue tan dificil o si?

paco: gracias amigo no sabria que hacer sin ti

serio:ni lo menciones ahora disfrutemos todos de la noche que aun falta para que se acabe

**AHORA SI QUE FIN**

**agradecimientos especiales**

**sandriitaw: por el personaje de max**

**shikima akemi: por el fic danza de media noche y combo niños peanuts01(fuente de inspiracion)**

**doorcf(carlos): por las ideas para el capitulo 8 y 9**

**porfin termine mi primer y mas largo fic de combo niños por favor comenten, cada sugerencia sera bien recibida, y los futuros fics que publique dependeran de que tan positivo o negativo sea lo que me escriban**


End file.
